


Altınla Bile Kıyaslanamaz (No Gold Can Compare)

by TessaWarbeck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Businessman Victor Nikiforov, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Falling In Love, Financial Issues, Fluff, M/M, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Sexual Content, Translation, Türkçe | Turkish, Waiter Katsuki Yuuri, diğer bir deyişle victor'un yardım etmek istediği fic, turkish translation, türkçe çeviri, ve yuuri'nin hayatını sugar daddy au'ya çevirmek istemediği
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaWarbeck/pseuds/TessaWarbeck
Summary: Yuuri, klasik bir mezundur. Yakın zamanda üniversiteden mezun olmuş, öğrenci borçlarının altında ezilmemek için iki tane işte çalışıyor. Ancak hayatı, dünyasını tepetaklak eden büyüleyici ve başarılı bir Rus iş adamı olan Viktor Nikiforov tarafından sonsuza dek değişiyor.Yuuri’nin ona düşmesi çok uzun sürmez. Ancak aşk karmaşıktır; hem Yuuri’nin hem de Viktor’un atlatması gereken güçlükler vardır ve iki apayrı dünyadan gelen kişinin ilişkilerinin gerçekten de yaşayıp yaşayamayacağını keşfetmeleri gerekmektedir.Fan Fiction'ın OrijinaliNo Gold Can Compare





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Gold Can Compare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032327) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> Çevirmen Notu:
> 
> İlk fan fiction çevirime hepiniz hoş geldiniz. Umarım bu fanficten de, benim çevirimden de memnun kalırsınız. Daha önceden çeviri tecrübem olmakla birlikte uzun zamandır yapmak istediğim sevdiğim fanficleri çevirme düşüncelerim bu noktada düşünce olmayı bırakıp gerçek oluyor. Ben ilk bölümü çevirirken orijinal işte daha yalnızca 3 bölüm paylaşıldı ve etiketlerden de görülebileceği üzere ilerleyen zamanlarda karşılaşacağımız cinsel kısımlar olacak. O kısımları nasıl çevireceğimi bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde başaracağız... umarım. Eğer bir hata bulursanız, devrik bir cümleyle karşılaşırsanız yorumlarda lüfen belirtin. Boş olan her vaktimde çevirmeye uğraşıyorum ama elimden geldiğince her hafta güncellemeye çalışacağım. O zamana kadar Yuuri ve Viktor'u okurken eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

“Tanrıya şükür bugün Cuma!” dedi Phichit, çantasını koltuğa atıp kendini çantasının yanına bırakıp derince iç çekerken. “Sonunda dinlenmek için bir fırsat.”

Yuuri ona ölü gözlerle baktı.

“Güzel bir his olsa gerek.” diye cevap verdi gözlerini devirerek. Phichit yalnızca sırttı, yüzünde sempatiden eser olmayarak esnedi koltukta.

“Cuma akşamları çalışırsan böyle olur.” diye dalga geçti insafsızca rahat görünürken. “Her zaman en kötü mesai saatlerini alıyorsun.”

“Çünkü bu mesailerden kazandıklarımla evin kirasının bana düşen payını ödeyebiliyorum.” diye belirti. “Ayrıca biliyorsun ki taşınmış olsaydım benim yerime senin sabah yedide duşta ‘The King and The Skater’ söylemene katlanacak başka bir ev arkadaşı bulamazdın.”

“Evet, bu konuda haklısın.” diye kabul etti Phichit, hala sırıtırken. “Ayrıca sakın inkâr etme ama taşınmak için beni fazlasıyla seviyorsun.”

Yuuri kahkaha attı ama inkâr da etmedi. İkisi birbirlerini Phichit’in üniversitedeki ilk günlerinden beri tanıyorlardı ve o zamandan beri ayrılmaz ikiliydiler. Birlikte bir eve çıkma fikri ilk önce Phichit’te çıkmıştı ve Yuuri asla başka bir ev arkadaşı hayal edemezdi.

“Gece yarısından önce eve gelmiş olurum.” dedi Phichit’e cevap vermek yerine ayakkabılarını giyip çıkmaya hazırlanırken. “Eğer beni geç saatlere kadar tutmazlarsa.”

“Seni her zaman geç saatlere kadar tutuyorlar, Yuuri.” diye belirtti Phichit, bu tartışmayı sayısız kez yapmış bir ses tonuyla. “Seni hep fazladan çalıştırıyorlar ve bunu sen de biliyorsun.”

Yuuri yalnızca omuz silkti.

“En azından bahşişler iyi.” şeklinde cevap verdi her ne kadar kendi kulaklarına bile gönülsüzce gelse de.

“Evet ve bunu yegâne nedeni tüm akşamını parasını oraya buraya saçmayı seven ve sana çöp gibi davranan zengin pisliklere yemek servisi yaparak geçirmen.”

Yuuri cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama açar açmaz kapattı ve başka bir yöne baktı. Phichit hiç de haksız değildi. İşinden nefret ediyordu Yuuri, her geçen ay bu nefreti artıyordu. Ancak başka seçeneği de yoktu.

“Sanırım yurt dışına okumaya gidip, dört yıllık dans derecesi için binlerce dolar ödünç alınca ve mezun olduktan sonra bu borcu geri ödemek için hiçbir yolum olmayınca başıma gelecek olan buydu.” diye acı bir şekilde cevap verdi. Para konusu Yuuri için hassas bir konuydu ve bunun hakkında düşünmekten hiçbir zaman hoşlanmamıştı.

“Ah, Yuuri…” derken yumuşadı Phichit’in sesi ve Yuuri, Phichit’in bunu derken sesindeki sempatiyi hissedebiliyordu. “Hayalindeki işe önünde sonunda sahip olacaksın. Yapabileceğini biliyorum.”

Yuuri onunla tartışamadı. Phichit her zaman onun en ateşli destekçisiydi, onu hayallerinden vaz geçmemesi için ısrar eden tek kişi. Ayrıca, eğer hayallerine ulaşmanın yolu nefret ettiği işlerde çalışmaktan geçiyorsa o işlerde çalışacaktı.

“Ve bu süre zarfında senin yapman gereken,” diye devam etti Phichit, “o zengin züppelerden birini baştan çıkarmak ve bir bakmışsın artık borç batağında değilsin!”

“Borçlar altında boğulmayı yeğlerim.” diyerek kahkaha atarak karşılık verdi Yuuri. “Görüşürüz Phichit.”

Kapıyı arkasından kapatıp apartmandan çıktı ve kendini önündeki uzun gece için hazırladı.

 

\---

  
Yuuri mesaisi için restorana ulaştığında Leo onu bekliyordu.

“Bugün hareketli bir akşam olacak.” diye uyardı Leo, Yuuri üniformasını düzeltirken. “Bir saate senin kısmına büyük bir parti geliyor. Sanırım bir çeşit iş meselesi.”

Yuuri başıyla onayladı ve restoranı gözleriyle hızlıca taramaya koyuldu. Her zamanki yüzler karşıladı onu. Mila her zamanki yerinde, barın arkasındaydı. Görünüşe göre içkileri hazırlamaya ayırdığı vakit, her zaman olduğu gibi Sara’yla flörtleşmeye ayırdığı vakitten daha azdı. Sara’nın ikiz kardeşi ve restoranın bir diğer garsonu Michele ise restoranın diğer tarafında duruyor ve olanların farkında değil gibi görünüyordu. Ancak Michele’in Emil’e attığı bakışlardan kız kardeşini hangi meslektaşlarından koruması gerektiğini fark etmediği anlaşılıyordu.

Alışılmış bir Cuma akşamıydı kısacası. Yuuri, çalıştığı bir yıl içerisinde restoranın iç işleyişini gayet iyi kavramıştı. Diğer çalışanların bilmeyi önemsediğinden çok daha fazla özel hayatlarıyla birlikte.

Mesaisinin ilk saatleri masadan masaya koşarak, siparişler alınarak ve şikayetleri dinleyerek bir çırpıda bitti. Düşünmek bir kenara, nefes bile alacak vakti yoktu Yuuri’nin. Akşam ilerledikçe masalar da dolmaya devam etti, ta ki oturacak yer kalmayana kadar. Müşteriler hep aynı tiptendi. Özel dikim takım elbiseli erkekler, vücut hatlarını saran elbiseler giyen kadınlar ve onların büyük ihtimalle bir tanesi Yuuri’nin aylık kirasından daha pahalı olan aksesuarları restoranı dolduruyordu.

Bir saat sonra restoranın kapısında bir hareketlilik vardı. Yuuri bir iş yemeğini 1 kilometre öteden tanıyabilirdi ve içeri giren grup bu beklentiyi tam karşılar vaziyetteydi. Gruptaki herkes düzgünce giyinip kuşanmış, yüzlerinde biraz fazla geniş gülümsemeleri ve fazla yüksek sesli kahkahalarıyla kapıdan içeri girdiler. Bozulmuş, yerinden oynamış bir tek saç teli bile yoktu ve herkes asıl amaçlarının bu olduğunu belli etmemeye çalışarak, çaktırmadan birbirlerini geçmeye veya birbirlerinin gözünü korkutmaya çalışıyorlardı. Yuuri, çalıştığı süre içerisinde bunu yüzlerce kez gördüğüne ve bir bu kadar kez daha göreceğinden emindi.

Yeni gelen misafirler yerlerine yerleşince Yuuri, zihninde mesaisinin bitimine kalan saatleri sayarken yüzüne sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirip masaya doğru ilerlemeye koyuldu.

“Size bu akşam içecek olarak ne getirebilirim?” diye sordu ve en yakınındaki sandalyede oturan kişiye döndü.

Ve hemen arkasından neredeyse boğuluyordu.

Adam yukarı bakıp göz göze geldiklerinde adam gülümsedi, ki bu Yuuri’nin o anki durumuna yardım anlamında hiçbir katkıda bulunmadı. Adam delici masmavi gözleri ve gümüş rengi saçlarının üstüne düştüğü çıkık elmacık kemikleri ile göz kamaştırıcıydı. Gülüşü büyüleyiciydi, biraz oyuncuydu sanki bir davetmişçesine. Yuuri, önündeki kişiye dik dik bakarken cümlesinin nasıl bozulduğunu fark etmişti ancak kendine yardım edemedi.

“Bir şişe 1977 Château d’Yquem ile başlayacağız.” diye cevap verdi en sonunda, aksanı dilinde yuvarlanırken ve gözlerini Yuuri’ninkilerden ayırmadan.

Denenleri algılaması, neredeyse doğal olmayan mavilikteki gözler tarafından kısa bir süreliğine kilitlenene Yuuri’nin birkaç saniyesini aldı. Ancak algıladığında ise kanın yanaklarına hücum edişini hissedebiliyordu ve bu nedenle hemen kafasını eğdi ve siparişi küçük not defterine karaladı.

“Elbette, bayım.” ancak ağzından çıktı hala delicesine kızarırken.

Bakışları, uygun sayılamayacak kadar uzun süredir adamın üstündeydi ve utanç hissiyatının yavaş yavaş yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Güzel bir yüz tarafından hazırlıksız yakalanmak Yuuri için pek de normal bir durum değildi ancak Gri Saçlı ve Haksız Bir Şekilde Yakışıklı adamın bakışlarında başka bir şey vardı. Yuuri’nin kalp atışlarının karşısında hızlanmasına neden olan bir şey.

Neyse ki adam, Yuuri’nin bariz bir şekilde üstünde olan gözlerinden rahatsız olmuşa benzemiyordu. Hatta yüzünde, bu durumdan ne kadar memnun olduğunu belli eden bir ifade oluştu, dudaklarının köşeleri memnuniyetle kıvrıldı. Yuuri, bakışlarını başka bir yöne çevirdi ve kızaran yanaklarını normale dönmeye zorladı. Hızlıca, bu yaşanan minik afallamanın diğer masada oturan başka kimse tarafından fark edilmediğini umarak, sıradaki müşteriye döndü.

Diğer müşterilerin de siparişlerini aldıktan sonra hemen hemen koşarak uzaklaştı ve Sara ile Mila’nın hala çalıştığı bara sığındı. Oraya ulaşır ulaşmaz titrek bir nefes verdi ve kendi kendine içinden lanet okudu. Profesyonel olması gerekiyordu. Ona gülümseyen çekici bir adam asla onun ayaklarının birbirine dolanmasına neden olmamıştı ve şu anda da olmamalıydı. O gülüş her ne kadar güzel olursa olsun.

Kafasını sallayıp düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çalıştı ve sipariş edilen içecekleri toparlamaya başladı Yuuri. Hepsini toparlayınca masaya geri döndü ve büyük bir itinayla kimsenin gözlerine bakamamaya özen gösterdi. İşini bitirince ise hızla masadan ayrıldı. Ayrılırken arkasında bir çift gözün onu izlediğine yemin edebilirdi ancak kendine, o bakışlara karşılık veremeye izin vermedi.

Yalnızca birkaç dakika sonra masaya geri döndü. Restoran çok kalabalıktı ve masadan masaya koşturup siparişleri almak ve çeşit çeşit tabağı tepsisinde dengeleyip diğer garsonlara çarpmamaya özen gösterirken Yuuri’nin nefes alacak zamanı bile yoktu. Ancak en sonunda masaya dönmek zorundaydı ve bu sefer, kendini tekrardan insanlar karşısında aptal konumuna sokmama konusunda kararlıydı.

Siparişleri bu seferki alışında anlamsız derecede çekici olan adamdan başlamamaya dikkat etti, halen daha onun karşısında neredeyse tökezlemesinin utancını hissederken. Neyse ki masada oturan diğer hiç kimse ona dikkat etmemişti. Hiçbiri de ona bakmıyor, yalnızca siparişlerini söyleyip yarım kalmış sohbetlerine devam ediyordu.

Son siparişe ulaştığında kendini hazırlamıştı.

“Ve size ne getirebilirim, efendim?” diye sordu ses tonunu ve üslubunu yeterince profesyonel tutarak.

“Hala karar veremedim.” şeklinde karşılık verdi Gri Saçlı ve Hala Onun Liginin Çok Üstündeki adam, Yuuri’ye gülümserken. Sesi hafifti, biraz alaycıydı ve gözleri minnettar bir şekilde Yuuri’ye bakış fırlatıyordu. “Sen ne önerirsin?”

“Um…”

Soru, Yuuri’yi ziyadesiyle hazırlıksız yakalamıştı, her ne kadar öyle olmaması gerekse de. Onun önerisi bundan önce sayısız kez ona sorulmuştu. İstese bile satılan yemeklerin hiçbirini karşılayamazdı bile. Ama şeflerin ona vermesi gerektiğini söylediği cevapları ezberlemişti ve bu tarz sorular ona sorulduğunda cevapları hızlıca vermede hiçbir sıkıntı yaşamamıştı. Ancak yine de karşısındaki adamın gülümseyişinde, Yuuri’yle konuşma şeklinde onun nefesini kesen bir şey vardı.

“Foie gras* spesyallerimizden biridir.” diye aklına gelen ilk yemeği söyleyiverdi Yuuri.

“Öyleyse senin önerine güveniyorum.” diye cevap verdi önündeki adam, Yuuri’nin bir göz kırpma olduğuna yemin edebileceği şeyle birlikte. “Eminim çok iyi bir damak zevkin vardır.”

Yuuri, elinde bu akşamki ikinci kızarışını saklayabileceği bir not defteri olduğu için minnettardı. Boğuk bir sesle, tahminen teşekkürler anlamına gelen bir şeyler mırıldandı ve tekrar hızlıca, diğer meslektaşlarının fark etmemesini umarak, masadan uzaklaştı.

Ancak Yuuri o kadar da şanslı değildi.

“Yuuri, o adam tüm akşam seni izledi.” diye gayet rahat bir şekilde yorumda bulundu Leo, yaklaşık yarım saat sonra, restoranın diğer tarafına doğru kafasını hızlıca onaylar şekilde sallayıp. Yuuri, Leo’nun kafasını salladığı yöne bakınca gri saçları ve saçların altındaki bakışları yakaladı.

Sara gayet memnun bir şekilde onların yanına sokuldu.

“Sanırım demek istediğin bütün akşam boyunca Yuuri’yle flörtleştiği.” diye yüzünde bir sırıtış ile düzeltti hemen, Yuuri’yi dirseğiyle dürtüp taşıdığı yemek dolu tabağı neredeyse düşürmesine neden olacak şekilde. “Ve bu arada adı Nikiforov. Daha fazla şarap almaya giderken yanındaki insanların ona öyle seslendiğini duydum.”

“Benimle flört etmiyordu!” diye karşı çıktı Yuuri, ancak Sara’nın ona attığı bakışları görünce biraz sözünden geri döner gibi oldu. “Tamam, belki de biraz ediyordu. Ama büyük ihtimalle herkesle flörtleşen tiplerden biridir.”

“Eğer öyleyse bile oldukça şirindi.” diyerek omuz silkti Sara. “Ayrıca hala vaktin varken bundan zevk de alabilirsin.”

Yuuri’nin Sara’nın dediklerini dinleme gibi bir fikri yoktu, ancak gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde Nikiforov’un yönüne doğru kaçamak bakışlar atmaktan da kendini alamadı. Ne kadar karizmatik biri olduğunu, konuşurken nasıl da masadaki herkesin ilgisini üstünde topladığını görebiliyordu Yuuri. Eğlenceliydi de belli ki; Yuuri, masada oturanların onun dediği şeylere sesli bir şekilde kahkaha attığını birden fazla kez görmüştü. Aksanı yabancıydı, Yuuri’nin tahminince Rus. Ses tonu alçak ve kulağa çok hoş geliyordu, Yuuri’nin saatler boyunca aralıksız dinleyebileceği tarzda.

Bu düşünce zincirini daha fazla uzamadan kesmeye zorladı kendini Yuuri.

Bir garson olarak görevleri, Yuuri’yi arada sırada masaya gidip onu kontrol etmeye zorluyordu. Neyse ki akşamın erken saatlerinde yaptığı gibi kendini rezil etmedi yeniden, ki bu da başlı başına küçük bir nimetti. Ancak bu, Nikiforov ona ne zaman gülümser yüzle veya flörtöz bir şekilde yorumda bulunsa, Yuuri’nin kalbinde minik sarsıntılar yaşamasına engel olamıyordu.

Yuuri biliyordu ki Nikiforov büyük ihtimalle sıkılmıştı ve kendini eğleyecek bir şeyler arıyordu. Böyle şeylerle ilk defa karşılaşmıyordu. Birçok insan, daha önce Yuuri çalışırken onunla flört etmeye çalışmış ancak Yuuri her zaman profesyonel olmaya devam etmiş, kelimelere aldırış etmemişti. Ama bu sefer nedense, Nikiforov’un flörtüne karşılık veriyordu Yuuri.

Kendini her şeyin yolunda olduğuna, her şeyin güvenli olduğuna ikna etmişti. Zaten nasılsa Nikiforov’u tekrar görmeyecekti ya.

En sonunda yemek bitmeye yaklaşmış, herkes hazırlanmaya başlamıştı. Nikiforov, hesap istediğine belirten bir işaret yolladı. Yuuri, hesabı masaya götürdü ancak hesabı görünce ürktü. Bazı insanların yemeğe ne kadar harcayabildiklerini görmek, Yuuri’yi her zaman hayrete düşürüyordu. Sayılara kısaca baktıktan sonra Nikiforov, kredi kartını Yuuri’ye verdi. Kartın el değiştirmesi esnasına parmakları çok kısa bir anlığına da olsa birbirine sürtündü ve Yuuri, bu temas esnasında elektrik çarptığına yemin edebilirdi. Ama kafasını sallayıp dikkatini dağıtmaya, bu yaşanan küçük etkileşimi umursamamaya çalıştı. Herhalde yalnızca yorulmuştu. Büyük ihtimalle bugün her şeyin onu bu kadar etkilemesi bu yüzdendi.

Kartı aldıktan sonra arkasını döndü ve parayı çekmek için masadan uzaklaştı. Aynı zamanda hissettiklerini de dindirmeye çalışıyordu. Masaya adisyonla birlikte geri dönerken merakına yenik düştü ve kartın üstünde yazan isme göz attı. Büyük harflerle yazılmış ‘VİKTOR NİKİFOROV’ ismi ona geri baktı. Demek Sara isim konusunda haklıydı.

Nikiforov, hayır, Viktor, diğer ortakları çıkmaya hazırlanırlarken kartını Yuuri’den bir gülümsemeyle aldı. Hızlıca eğilip geri vermeden önce adisyona imzasını attı.

“Bugünkü müthiş servis için teşekkürler.” Dedi Yuuri’ye çok samimi ve içten bir ses tonuyla. Ayrılmak üzere dönerken yüzündeki gülümseme gerçekti ve Yuuri, Viktor kapıdan çıktığı zaman içten içe bir hayal kırıklığı hissetmeden kendini alamadı. Gerçekten de beğendiği müşterilere servis yapmak, Yuuri’nin başına sık gelen bir olay değildi. Ayrıca da beğendiği insanların hiçbiri Viktor kadar iyi görünümlü değildi.

Ardından elinde tuttuğu adisyona bakınca gördüğü karşısında donup kaldı.

O esnada o taraftan geçen Leo, merakla Yuuri’nin elindekine baktı.

“O da ne öyle?” diye sordu endişeli bir ses tonuyla. “İyi bir bahşiş bırakmadılar mı yoksa?”

Ağzından bir kelime dahi çıkmadan elindeki adisyonu Leo’ya uzattı. Gözlerinin bahşiş kısmına kaydığına ve Viktor’un yazdığı miktarı algılayışına saniyesi saniyesine şahit oldu.

“Oha…” diye mırıldandı, koskocaman açılmış gözlerle Yuuri’ye döndü. Yuuri, aptala dönmüşçesine yalnızca başını sallayabiliyordu.

“Kimse bu kadar iyi bir bahşiş bırakmaz.” diye belirtti Leo, hala az önceki şokun etkisini belli eden bir ses tonuyla. “Ona gerçekten de müthiş bir servis yapmış olmalısın, Yuuri.”

“Sanırım.” diyebildi yalnızca, halen daha elindeki adisyona bakarken.

 

\--- 

  
“Bana lütfen en azından numarasını aldığını söyle.” diye yalvardı Phichit, Yuuri o akşam başından geçenleri anlatmayı bitirdiği anda. Yuuri, kafasını hayır anlamında salladığında Phichit, dramatik bir şekilde sızlandı.

“Kendisi vermedi.” Phichit’in abartılı iç çekişine aldırış etmeden belirtti Yuuri. “Ve vermediği için memnunum. Hiç profesyonelce olmazdı. Ona servis yapıyordum, o esnada eğer teklif etseydi bile kabul edebilecek bir pozisyonda değildim.”

“Ki istemiyordum!” diye ekledi hemen arkasından, Phichit’in kaşını kaldırdığını görünce. “Cidden, Phichit. Büyük ihtimalle o da diğer zengin, hareket eden her şeyle flörtleşen ve parasını öylesine çarçur etmeyi seven tiplerden biriydi. Ayrıca onu tekrar görmeyeceğim, o yüzden önemli de değil.”

“Ama öyle olabilirdi!” diye başladı Phichit, Yuuri’nin bunalmış ve isyan eden iç çekişine aldırmadan. Bu konuşmanın nereye gittiğini gayet iyi biliyordu. Daha önce birçok kez bu konu hakkında konuşmuşlardı ve Yuuri tüm hepsini baştan sona tekrar duymak isteyecek bir ruh halinde değildi. “En azından tekrar birileriyle çıkmaya başlamalısın, Yuuri. Eğer yakışıklı Rus iş adamıyla değilse bile başkalarıyla. Tüm hafta boyunca yaşadığın en büyük aksiyonun, seksi birinin işte sana gülümsemesi olması üzücü bir hale geliyor.”

“Meşgulüm.” bu konuşmaya hızlıca bir nokta koyacağını umarak belirtti Yuuri.

“Yalnızca çalışan ve hiç eğlenmeyenlere ne denir bilirsin.” diye uyardı Phichit. “Şu son günlerde hep çalışıyorsun, hep streslisin. Bir değişiklik yap ve kendine eğlenme hakkı tanı.”

“Yalnızca doğru vakti bulamadım.” Yuuri karşılık verdi. “Ya da doğru kişiyi.”

“Şu anki sosyalleşmene bakarsak doğru kişiyi sen çalışırken kapıdan içeri girip senin ona yaptığın büyüleyici servise aşık olan birisi çıkmazsa bulamayacaksın.” dedi Phichit. Sesindeki dalga geçer tonu duyabiliyordu Yuuri ve bu nedenle yalnızca gözlerini devirdi ve arkasını döndü.

“Ben yatağa gidiyorum. İyi geceler Phichit.” dedi.

Phichit’in abartılı ‘Bundan sonsuza dek kaçamazsın Yuuri’sine aldırış etmeden odasının yolunu tuttu ve arkasından kapısını kapattı. Çok uzun ve beklenmedik şeylerle dolu bir gündü ve o anda yapmak istediği tek şey uyumaktı.

O akşam rüyasında gümüşi gri saçlar, çekici bir gülümseme ve delici masmavi gözler gördü.

 

\---

  
Ertesi sabah Yuuri, alarmının yüksek sesine uyandı ve sonrasında cidden tekrar uyumayı düşündü.

Uyanmak için fazlasıyla erkendi saat ve bu gerçek, uyanma fikrini çok daha da çekici yapıyordu. Onun yerine kendine birkaç dakika daha sızmak, memnuniyetle rahat yatağında biraz daha dinlenmek için izin verdi. Ancak nihayetinde Phichit’in kapısına sertçe vuruşuyla yerinden zıplayarak uyandı.

“Haydi, Yuuri.” diye seslendi Phichit tahta kapının arkasından. “Eğer acele etmezsen işe geç kalacağız.”

Yuuri sızlandı, kafasını yastığın altına sakladı, ancak Phichit’in haklı olduğunu da biliyordu. Bu nedenle kendini istemeye istemeye yatağının dışına sürükledi, sendeleye sendeleye odasında dolaşıp hazırlanmaya koyuldu. Sonunda odasından çıktığında Phichit’in çoktan hazır bir şekilde onu beklediğini, her zamanki gibi kusursuz göründüğünü gördü. Yuuri hızlıca yataktan çıktığı saçını parmaklarıyla tarayıp azıcık da olsa toparlamaya çalıştı ve arkadaşının onu kapıdan dışarı sürüklemesine izin verdi.

İşle yol arası yol uzun ve sıkıcıydı, ancak sonunda neredeyse tam vaktinde iş yerine vardılar. Yine de Yuuri, birkaç dakika geç kalsalar Celestino’nun problem etmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Phichit ve Yuuri’nin çalıştıkları yer, Yukarı Batı Tarafı’nda oldukça hareketli bir caddenin bir köşesinde bulunan, ortamı oldukça rahat ve sıcak bir kahveciydi. Yuuri burayla üniversitesinin ilk yılında, oldukça parasızken ve kendine, zahmetli programına uyan her işe girmeyi kabul ettiği bir zamanda karşılaşmıştı. Kampüsüne yakındı ve dükkânın sahibi Celestino oldukça cana yakın ve uzlaşmacı biriydi ki bunlar tam olarak Yuuri’nin ihtiyacı olan şeylerdi. Celestino ilk önce onu, sonrasında da Yuuri ikisini tanıştırınca Phichit’i işe almıştı. Birlikte kampüsten çok daha uzak ve uygun fiyatlı bir yere taşınmış olsalar da Yuuri ve Phichit, uzun yola rağmen orada çalışmaya devam ediyordu. Celestino onlara bir aile üyesiymiş gibi davranıyordu ve maaş da oldukça iyiydi. Ve Yuuri’nin şimdi her zamankinden daha fazla paraya ihtiyacı vardı.

Dükkânın açılmasına halen birkaç dakika olduğundan Yuuri ve Phichit kapıdan içeri girdiklerinde içerisi neredeyse bomboştu. Kasanın arkasındaki iş arkadaşları Guang Hong, o gün kullanılacak makineleri hazırlıyordu. Her zamanki gibi neşeli haliyle ona yaklaşan ikiliye dönüp elini salladı.

“Selam Phichit. Selam Yuuri.” diye seslendi kapıdan girdiklerinde. Guang Hong en yeni ve genç çalışandı ama herkesle iyi anlaşıyordu ve oldukça da çalışkandı.

“Selam Guang Hong.” dedi Phichit cıvıldayarak ve arkasından Yuuri de esnememeye çalışarak karşılık verdi.

İkisi de önlüklerini alıp kasanın arkasında Guang Hong’a katıldılar. Hep birlikte dükkân açılmadan yapılması gereken işleri bitirdiler ve günün ilk müşterisinin de kapıdan içeri girmesi çok uzun sürmedi.

İlk başta müşteriler bir iki kişi şeklinde geliyordu. Saatler ilerledikçe insanlar sürekli içeri girmeye başladılar. Gün ortasına geldiklerinde diğer iki çalışan da öğlen saati kalabalığına yardım etmek için mesailerine başladılar. Seung-gil, tıpkı Yuuri ve Phichit gibi yarı zamanlı çalışan bir zorlu matematik bölümü öğrencisiydi. Otabek ise arada sırada fazladan paraya ihtiyaç duyduğu zaman Celestino’yla konuşup mesai alan, yerli bir DJ idi. Birbirlerinin düzenini bilecek kadar uzun süredir hep birlikte çalışıyorlardı ve bu nedenle de çalışma günleri sıkıntısız akıp gidiyordu. Zaman zaman dökülen kahveler ve bağırıp çağıran müşteriler dışında elbette. Ki burada çalıştığı dört yıldan sonra Yuuri, neredeyse her gün bunlarla karşılaşmayı bekliyordu.

Saatler geçip gidiyordu ve Yuuri en sonunda kendini otopilotla çalışırken, aklı başka yerlerdeyken ellerinin alışkın olduğu görevleri yerine getirmesine izin verirken buldu. Dikkati o kadar dağınıktı ki yeni gelen müşteriye neredeyse bakmadan, karşısındakinin kim olduğunu bile algılamadan, kuru ve robotik bir şekilde ‘Bugün size ne verebilirim?’ kelimeleri ağzından döküldü.

Ancak kafasını kaldırıp tanıdık mavi gözlerle karşılaşınca, olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Viktor Nikiforov oldukça şaşırmış bir şekilde ona geri bakıyordu.

“Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum.” dedi Viktor gülümseyerek.

“Burada çalışıyorum.” diye düşünmeden söyleyiverdi Yuuri, içinden kendine ‘Aferin Yuuri.’ diye sızlanırken.

“Görebiliyorum.” şeklinde karşılık verdi Viktor bir kahkaha eşliğinde, gözleri Yuuri’nin üniformasını süzerken.

Yuuri, utancını gizlemesini gizlemek için boğazını temizledi ve arkasını dönüp koşarak kaçmamak için kendini zorladı.

“Şey, uh… Size bugün ne verebilirim?” diye tekrarladı sorusunu, ilk etapta Viktor’un burada ne yaptığını merak ederken. Dükkân pasaklı ve bol kıyafetler giyen, sohbet eden veya bilgisayarları başına oturmuş öğrencilerle doluydu ve Viktor fazlasıyla buraya ait değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Üstünde, hatlarını özenle saran, özel dikimden başka bir şey olamayacak üç parçalı takım elbisesi vardı ve gümüşi gri saçlar özenle geriye taranmıştı. Onun gibi birinin böyle bir kahve dükkânında olması için hiçbir neden yoktu ve kısaca söylemek gerekirse Yuuri şaşa kalmıştı. Viktor gibi biriyle lüks bir restoranda tanışıp ona Yuuri’nin bir ayda harcadığı paradan daha fazla tutan bir yemek servisi yapmak Yuuri’nin anlayabileceği bir durum senaryosuydu ancak onunla bir öğrenci kahve dükkânında karşılaşmak kesinlikle beklenmedik bir durumdu.

Viktor sanki böyle bir soruyu beklemiyormuşçasına şaşırdı önce. Ardından Yuuri’nin kafasının üstünde duran menüye bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı, seçeneklerini tararken gözlerini biraz kıstı. Hemen sonrasında yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle tekrar Yuuri’ye döndü.

“Bir latte alacağım.” Yuuri’nin şaşkın yüz ifadesine aldırış etmeyip rahat bir şekilde rica etti.

“Elbette.”

Yuuri, hemen oradan sıvışarak Viktor’un kahvesini hazırlamak için süte uzandı ve hayatın önüne attığı beklenmedik olayları anlamaya çalıştı. Sütü cezveye döküp ısıtmaya başladı, zaman zaman gözünün kenarıyla Viktor’a bakmaya çalışırken. Viktor kasaya, Phichit’in ödemeyi aldığı yere ilerlemişti. Halen daha böyle bir kafe için fazlasıyla şık duruyordu.

Yuuri neye daha fazla şaşırdığına karar veremiyordu; Viktor’un öylesine girdiği kafenin Yuuri’nin çalıştığı kafe olmasına mı yoksa ilk başta Yuuri’yi hatırlamasına mı. Viktor büyük ihtimalle ne zaman isterse kendini sırf memnun etmek için üstüne atabilecek insanlarla çevriliydi. Viktor’un geçen akşam onun flörtleşme çabalarına beceriksizce karşılık vermiş, kelimeleri toparlayamamış mütevazi garsonu unutmaması Yuuri’yi şaşkına çevirmişti.

Elinin altından gelen kızgın tıslama, Yuuri’yi düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Kafasını azıcık eğince nedenini anladı. Viktor’u dikizlemekle o kadar meşguldü ki ısıtmaya çalıştığı sütü yakmıştı. İçten içe kendine lanet okuduktan ve mahvolmuş sütü lavaboya döktükten sonra cezveye yeni sütle doldurdu. Önceki akşam Viktor’un ona bıraktığı bahşişin büyüklüğünü göze alınca ona düzgün bir kahve hazırlayabilirdi en azından.

Bu yeni kararı aldıktan sonra Yuuri siparişi yeniden hazırlamaya başladı. Sütü bu sefer dikkatlice ısıttı, bir shot kahvenin üstüne ustaca ekledi. Fazladan kalan köpükle kahveye birkaç son dokunuşta bulundu. Yuuri kahveyi hazırlamayı en sonunda bitirdiğinde kahvenin üstünde süt köpüğünden yapılma bir köpek suratı vardı ve Yuuri kahveye bakınca işinden gayet tatmin olduğuna karar verdi. Kendi latte sanatı yeteneğiyle gurur duyuyordu ve Viktor’un da onu takdir edeceğini umdu.

Dikkatlice bardağı Viktor’un bulunduğu bekleme kısmına götürdü. Köpükle yapılmış köpek yüzünü görünce Viktor’un yüzü neşeyle aydınlandı.

“Bu çok tatlı.” dedi önce kahveye sonra da Yuuri’ye bakıp sırıtırken. “Gerçekten de çok yeteneklisin.”

“Teşekkürler.” diye mırıldandı Yuuri kulaklarının iltifat karşısında kızarmaya başladığını hissederken.

Viktor’un önünde kendini birkez daha rezil etmemek adına hemen oradan uzaklaştı. Phichit’in yanından geçerken arkadaşı, ona delici bir bakış attı ve Yuuri, Phichit’in Viktor’la onun arasında geçen diyaloğa kulak misafiri olduğunu anladı. Ancak arkadaşının bakışlarına karşılık vermedi ve bu yaşananların, öğle saatinin çılgın kalabalığı arasında unutulmasını umdu.

Fakat Phichit’in planları farklıydı.

Müşterilerin geliş sıklığında bir azalma olduğu anda Yuuri’yi bir kenara geçti, yüzünde kararlı bir ifadeyle.

“Yuuri, şu kahve servisi yaptığın gri saçlı, mavi gözlü Rus adamın dün bahsettiğin gri saçlı, mavi gözlü Rus olma ihtimali var mı?” diye sordu kuşkucu bir şekilde. Yuuri yerinde rahatsızca hareket edip bakışlarını ondan kaçırınca Phichit’in gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı.

“Evet, var!” diye bağırdı Phichit ve Yuuri hemen arkadaşını susturmaya, eliyle hareketler yapıp ses tonunu alçaltması gerektiğini belirtti.

“Evet, var!” diye fısıldadı bu sefer, Yuuri’ye şok olmuş bir şekilde bakarken. “Peki ama burada ne yapıyor böyle?”

“Ben nereden bilebilirim?” diye sessiz bir şekilde sordu Yuuri. “Tesadüf olsa gerek.”

“Yuuri, bu tesadüf değil.” Phichit sırıttı, Viktor’a ve ardından hemen Yuuri’ye baktı. “Bu kader.”

Yuuri buna karşılık vermeye tenezzül bile etmedi.

“Ah, hadi ama!” diye devam etti Phichit Yuuri’nin etkilenmemiş yüzünü görünce. “Bana o bakışı atma. Lütfen en azından kahvesini verirken peçeteye numaranı yazdığını veya öyle birşeyler yaptığını söyle.”

“Elbette ki yapmadım Phichit.” Yuuri cevap verdi gözlerini devirerek. “Onu tanımıyorum. Ve tanısaydım da benim ligimin çok üstünde. Benimle igilenmiyor.”

“Bilemiyorum…” Phichit şüpheci bir şekilde baktı. “Sana nasıl baktığını göz önünde bulundurunca bence baya ilgileniyordu seninle.”

Yuuri, Viktor’un oturduğu ve kahvesini yudumladığı tarafa baktı. Yuuri’nin bakışlarını hissetmiş gibi Viktor da kafasını kaldırdı ve Yuuri’nin ona baktığını görünce gülümsedi ancak Yuuri, yakalanmanın utancıyla hemen başka yöne döndü.

“Söylemiştim.” dedi Phichit, kendiyle gurur duyuyor gibi görünüyordu.

Yuuri ona aldırış etmedi. Onun yerine sıradaki kahve siparişlerini almak üzere yerine geri döndü. Halen daha iş saatleri içindeydi, işine odaklanması gerektiğini hatırlatarak kendini azarladı.

Ancak kafasında sadece bu düşünce varken bile kendini arada sırada Viktor’a bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Viktor en sonunda kahvesini bitirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Bir saniyeliğine gözleri Yuuri’ninkilerle buluştu ve onun tarafına geleck gibi duruyordu. Ancak birden suratı asıldı, eli hızlıca cebine ulaştı ve sesli bir şekilde titreyen telefonunu açıp kulağına dayadı.

Yuuri, kafenin gürültüsünde bile Viktor’un telefon konuşmasını ve keskin ses tonunu duyabiliyordu. Rusça konuşuyordu, söyledikleri Yuuri için anlaşılmazdı ancak Viktor duyduklarından memnun olmamış gibi görünüyordu. Viktor, kalan eşyalarını hızlıca toparladı ve telefondaki kişiyle hızlı hızlı konuşurken uzun adımlarla kapıya ilerledi.

Kapıya varınca arkasının döndü ve gözleri, kalabalık içinde Yuuri’ninkileri buldu. Arkasını dönüp kapıdan çıkmadan önce Yuuri’ye hızlıca gülümsedi.

Yuuri, onun ayrılışını izlerken ilginç bir şekilde içinde bir pişmanlık hissetti. Phichit ne kadar dalga geçerse geçsin, Yuuri rastgele çekici müşterilere tutulan biri değildi. Özellikle sadece 2 kez karşılaştıklarına. Ama Viktor’da farklı bir şey vardı. Akılda kalıcı bir şey. Gülüşünde Yuuri’de onu tekrar görme isteği uyandıran bir şey.

“Bilemezsin…” dedi arkasından Phichit, Yuuri’yi düşüncelerinden çıkararak. “Belki tekrar gelir.”

Yuuri homurdandı ve fikre aldırış bile etmedi.

“Hayır, gelmeyecek. Büyük ihtimalle yolunu kaybetti ya da bir toplantı veya onun gibi bir şeyden önce harcayacak zamanı vardı ve buraya geldi. Her neyse, Manhattan büyük bir yer. İkimizin de onu bir daha göreceğini sanmıyorum.”

 

\---

  
Ertesi gün Yuuri de Phichit de yine kafede çalışıyordu. Yoğun bir akşamüstü olmuştu ve Yuuri’nin ayakları, saatlerdir ayakta kaldığı için acıyordu. Buradan sonra bir de restoranda mesaisi olduğu gerçeği ise yorgunluğuna hiçbir şekilde yardımcı olmuyordu.

Bir şey yandan onu dürttü ve düşüncelerinden çekip aldı. Yuuri kafasını çevirince Phichit’in ona sırıtan bir yüzle baktığını gördü.

“Bak, kim geri geldi.” diye mırıldandı kafasıyla kapıyı gösterirken.

Yuuri, kapı tarafına dönünce Phichit’in işaret ettiği figürü gördü. Düzgünce giyinilmiş, gümüşi gri saçlar arkaya taranmış. Mavi gözler onunkiyle birleşince, Yuuri’nin gözleri daha da açıldı.

Viktor geri gelmişti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve ilk bölüm böyleydi. Beğenmiş olduğunuzu umut ediyorum. Eğer bir hata bulursanız yorumlarda yazabilirsiniz. Çeviriyi yaparken oldukça yorgundum ve ayrıca geç saatlerde çeviri yaptım, o yüzden gözümden birşeyler kaçmış olabilir. Bunun dışında yazarın Tumblr adı kazliin, eğer herhangi bir sorunuz veya yorumunuz olursa ona da ektradan iletebilirsiniz. Gelecek günlerim biraz daha meşgul olduğundan haftada bir güncelleyebilir miyim bilemiyorum ama elimden geleni yapacağım.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor’un kapıdan içeri girdiğini gören Yuuri olduğu yerde donakaldı.

Bir yandan, Viktor’a gözlerini diktiğinin farkındaydı ama yine de gözlerini ondan alamadı. Viktor tezgâha doğru yürürken gayet rahattı, eldivenli elleri takım elbisesinin ceplerindeydi ve yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. Havanın sıcaklığından yanaklarında elmacık kemiklerine dikkat çeken hafif bir pembelik vardı. Tezgâha dayanmadan önce yüzüne düşen tek bir tutam saçı öylesine geriye atıp Yuuri’ye beklentiyle baktı. 

Yuuri, tezgâha yaklaşırken Phichit’in kafasının arkasından ona delici bakışlar attığını hissedebiliyordu. Ne diyeceği hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Aslında aklına, ona tekrar gülümseyen bu çekici adamla karşı karşıya geldiğinde demek isteyebileceği şeyler geliyordu ancak bunların hiçbiri bulundukları ortam için uygun değildi.

“Ah, selam.” deyiverdi Yuuri birdenbire.

Phichit’in arkadan gelen hayal kırıklığına uğramış iç çekişinin sesi, Yuuri’ye sakin kalma çabalarının suya düştüğünü belirtmişti.

“Merhaba.” cevap verdi Viktor, hiçbir şeyden etkilenmemiş görünüyordu.

“Sana kahve getireyim mi?” tekrar profesyonel olma çabasıyla ama başaramayarak sordu Yuuri. “Veya çay? Veya um… içecek?”

Arkasında bulunan ve üstünde dükkânda satılan onlarca çeşit içeceğin yazdığı tabelayı gönülsüzce gösterdi. Kasa tarafından Otabek Yuuri’ye yarım acıma duyduğunu yarım eğlendiğini belirten bir bakış attı. Yuuri tam o anda yerin yarılmasını ve içine düşmesini diledi kendisinin. Görünüşe göre Viktor Nikiforov etraftayken kendini aptal yerine koymak kaderinde vardı.

“Bir tane daha latte isteyeceğim.” Viktor cevap verdi Yuuri Katsuki’nin korkunç diyalog kurma çabalarından habersiz görünerek. “Bir öncekini o kadar beğendim ki tekrar gelmek zorunda kaldım.”

Yuuri, kahve yapma yeteneklerinin böyle bir yoruma layık olduğundan emin değildi ancak bu, onun bu beklenmedik eleştiri karşısında mutluluktan kızarmasına engel olmadı.

“Bir latte.” Yuuri kafasını sallayarak tekrarladı siparişi ve arkasını dönüp makineye ilerledi ve kahveyi hazırlamaya başladı. Phichit de hemen yanında makineyle ilgileniyor, hazırladığı son kahvenin üstüne kremasını sıkıyordu. 

“Tabi canım…” diye mırıldandı ve Yuuri, arkadaşının o anda sırıttığını yalnızca sesinden anlıyordu. “Eminim geri döndüğü şey kahveydi.”

Yuuri ona aldırış etmedi.

Dikkatle Viktor’un kahvesini hazırladı ve son dokunuş olarak köpükten köpeği kahvenin üstüne düzgünce yaptığından emin oldu. Ne de olsa geçen sefer Viktor bu tasarımdan çok mutlu olmuştu. Ve Yuur, Viktor’un öyle gülümsemesini görmek istediğini kendine itiraf etmişti.

İçecek hazırlandığında dikkatle, sıcak içeceği dökmeden tezgâha getirdi. Viktor oraya yaslanmıştı ve Yuuri’nin oraya geldiğini görünce birden yüzü aydınlandı. 

“Tekrar bir kaniş çizdin!” diye sevinçle belirtti Viktor, Yuuri bardağı ona doğru ittiğinde. “Teşekkürler, Yuuri.”

Kendi adını duyan Yuuri birden olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Paniği tüm damarlarında hissediyordu. Viktor adını nasıl biliyordu? Garip bir sapık mıydı yoksa? Ya önceki gün birdenbire kafede belirmesi bir tesadüf değilse? Acaba Yuuri istemeden onu takip eden yakışıklı bir manyaktan mı hoşl-

“Tanrım, özür dilerim.” dedi birden, ellerini teslim olurmuşçasına havaya kaldırarak. “Seni korkutmaya… Asla…”

Garipçe öksürdü, kafasının arkasını yüzünde sersem bir ifadeyle kaşıdı.

“Yalnızca, şey, isim rozetini takıyorsun.” Viktor belirtti, muazzam bir şekilde belli olan Yuuri’nin göğsündeki rozeti göstererek.

Yuuri o anda kafasını tezgâha vurmak istedi. Ardından yok olmak. Hepsi sırasıyla. 

“Üzgünüm…” diye özür diledi Viktor tekrardan, hala afallamış görünüyordu. “Söyleyene kadar kulağa ne kadar garip geleceğini fark etmedim.”

“Problem değil.” diye tembih etti Yuuri, Viktor’un göründüğü kadar utanmış hissederken. Eğer Yuuri aralarında bir ilişki olmaması için bir işaret arıyor olsaydı, kendini küçük düşürmediği tek bir kez bile Viktor’la iletişim kuramaması aradığı işaret olurdu.

“Ben aah… Gidip oturacağım.” diye ekledi hemen Viktor. Kahvesini aldı ve hızlıca bir masaya ilerledi, yanakları halen daha kızarmış halde iken.

Yuuri arkasına, kahve makinalarına dönünce Phichit’in omuzlarının sessiz kahkahalarıyla titrediğini gördü. 

“Oldukça iyi gitti.” dedi Yuuri gelince gülmesini tutamayarak. Yuuri özellikle Phichit tarafına bakmıyordu. “Onunla ilgili bugüne kadar dediğim her şeyi geri alıyorum, Yuuri. O hiç de sofistike değil, tamamen sersem. Birbiriniz için yaratılmışsınız.”

Yuuri bir an Phichit’ten nasıl intikam alabileceğini düşündü ancak sonra dükkânda halen daha müşteriler olduğunu ve onları izlediğini fark etti. Phichit’in kesinlikle kaçamayacağı ve onu benzetmek için yeterince yastığın olduğu evlerine gitmek için akşamı beklemeye karar verdi. Onun yerine halen daha kahkaha atmakta olan Phichit’e doğru kınayan bir bakış atmakla yetindi. 

Birkaç dakika sonra kafe çok daha sakinleşmişti ve Yuuri, makinedeki işini bırakıp boşaltılan masaları temizleme görevine çağrıldı. Biraz temizleyici ve bez aldı ve en yakındaki masalardan başlayarak bardakların yuvarlar kahve izlerini eskimiş tahtalardan silmeye başladı. Hareket ettikçe Viktor’un köşede bir masada oturduğunu fark etti. Ceketini çıkartmış ve yalnızca gömleği ve yeleğiyle kalmıştı Viktor. Yeleği üstüne oturuyordu ve rengi saçlarından birkaç ton daha koyu bir griydi ve gömleğinin kollarını yukarı kıvırmıştı ve altındaki heykel misali kollarını ortaya çıkarmıştı.

Yuuri, manzara karşısında ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. Viktor’un buraya böyle gelip onun dikkatini bu kadar dağıtması büyük haksızlıktı. 

En sonunda boş masaları teker teker temizlemek Yuuri’yi Viktor’un oturduğu masaya yaklaştırdı. Viktor’un şık ve Yuuri’nin fiyatını tahmin bile etmek istemediği bilgisayarı önünde açık duruyordu. Ekranda Yuuri’nin bakarken bile sıkıldığı bir çeşit rapor, sayısız numaranın ve notların bulunduğu bir belge açıktı. Viktor’un yüzündeki ifadeden Yuuri’yle aynı hisleri paylaştığı belliydi. 

Yuuri, Viktor’un neden yalnızca ucuz kahve ve wi-fi’dan yararlanmak için gelden öğrencilerin uğradığı bir kafede çalıştığını merak ediyordu boş bardakları iç içe koyarken. Viktor’un mutlaka tüm ihtiyaçlarını karşılayan gösterişli bir ofisi vardı, öyle değil mi? Ancak Viktor da Phichit gibi yalnızca bir kahve dükkânının gürültüsü ve kalabalığı içinde odaklanabilenlerden biri olabilirdi. Phichit’in notlarına bakıldığında ve nasıl hep istikrarlı bir şekilde notlarını iyi tuttuğuna bakınca bu metodun işe yaradığı noktalar vardı demek ki.

Yuuri temizlemeye devam ettikçe Viktor’a git gide daha fazla yaklaşıyordu. En sonunda Viktor’un hemen arkasında bulunan masaya ulaştı. Arada elinde olmadan birkaç kez kaçamak bir şekilde göz atmıştı. Birkaç saniye sonra Viktor bıkmış bir şekilde içini çekti ve uzun süredir üstünde çalıştığı raporu kapattı.

Rapor kapanınca bilgisayarın ekranında sadece ekranın arka planı kalmıştı. Fakat ekranda hazır arka plan görüntüleri veya firma logosu yerine oldukça kişisel bir fotoğraf vardı. Fotoğrafta Viktor bir bahçede, üstünde oldukça şık yaz kıyafetleriyle oturuyor ve kameraya gözleri ışıldayarak gülümsüyordu. Bir koluyla yanında oturan, mutlu bir şekilde dili dışarı sarkan, fazlasıyla şirin ve pofidik bir kanişe sarılıyordu. Kaniş her ne kadar çok daha büyük olsa da Yuuri’ye Vicchan’ı o kadar anımsatıyordu ki bu his onun neredeyse canını acıtacak yoğunluktaydı.

“Bu senin köpeğin mi?” deyiverdi bir anda Yuuri, kendini durduramadan önce.

Viktor şaşırmış bir şekilde etrafa bakındı, ardından tekrardan ekranına baktı. Ekrandaki fotoğrafı görünce yüzünde şefkat dolu bir gülümseme belirdi ve Yuuri’ye döndüğünde, Yuuri gözlerindeki gururu görebiliyordu. 

“Evet, o benim Makkachin’im.” gurur duyan bir ebeveyn şeklinde Viktor onayladı. “Mükemmel değil mi sence de?”

“Çok sevimli.” Yuuri onayladı ve hemen arkasından “Özür dilerim, dikizlemek istememiştim.”

Viktor, problem olmadığını belirtir şekilde elini havada salladı.

“Onu beğenen, takdir eden biriyle tanışmak güzel.” dedi Yuuri’ye halen sevgi dolu gözlerle ekrandaki köpeğe bakarken. “Onu benimle birlikte ta Rusya’dan buraya getirdim. Onsuz ne yapardım bilmiyorum.”

Yuuri mırıldanarak dediğini onayladı ve dünyanın nasıl bu kadar insafsız olduğunu düşündü. Hayat önce Yuuri’nin hayatına liginin çok üstünde ve kesinlikle ulaşılmaz olan Viktor’u attı. Ardından Viktor’un bir köpek insanı olduğunu ve hayatında gördüğü en şirin ikinci kanişin sahibi olduğunu öğrendi. Bu haksızlıktı. 

“Senin köpeğin var mı, Yuuri?” Viktor merak dolu bakışlarını Yuuri’ye çevirip sordu. Yuuri beklenmedik bir şekilde birden kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Bir yıldan fazla geçmişti ancak Yuuri hala Vicchan’ı kaybedişini kabullenmek istemiyordu.

“Var…dı.” dedi en sonunda yumuşak bir sesle. Viktor dediklerinin anlamını hemen anlamış olmalıydı çünkü yüzü birden sempati dolu bir şekilde düştü.

“Çok üzgünüm.” diye cevap verdi Viktor, ses tonu ciddiydi ve Yuuri, düğümlenen boğazından sessiz bir teşekkürü ancak çıkarabildi. Vicchan hakkında konuşmak hala canını yakıyordu ancak anlayabilen biriyle birlikte olmak iyi bir histi. Yuuri’nin görebildiği kadarıyla Viktor köpeğini, Yuuri’nin kendi köpeğii sevdiği kadar seviyordu.

Arkalarından özellikle Yuuri’yi hedef alan bir öksürme sesi geldi ve Yuuri arkasını döndüğünde Seung-gil’in terk edilmiş temizlik malzemelerine ve kirli masalara etkilenmemiş bir şekilde baktığını gördü. Yuuri aceleyle geri çekildi. Konuşmaları esnasında Viktor’a ne kadar yaklaştığını -neredeyse sırtına dayandığını- fark etmemişti. O kadar yakındı ki Viktor’un vücudundan yayılan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyor, tıraş sonrası kolonyanın neredeyse çiçeksi denebilecek güzel kokusunu alabiliyordu. 

Hızla kendisi ve Viktor arasına birkaç santimlik bir mesafe koydu ve yüzü tekrardan profesyonel bir ifadeye büründü. Seung-gil pek de ikna olmuşa benzemiyordu. Neyse ki hiçbir şey demedi, arkasını döndü ve Yuuri’nin terk ettiği masaları temizlemeye koyuldu. 

“Üzgünüm, seni işinden alıkoymak istememiştim.” dedi Viktor panik olmuş bir şekilde. Yuuri neredeyse Viktor’un ne kadar da güzel bir dikkat dağınıklığı olduğunu söyleyecek gibi oldu ancak kelimeler ağzından dökülmeden kendini tuttu. 

“Seni ilk rahatsız eden bendim.” dedi kafasıyla bilgisayar ekranındaki Makkachin’i göstererek. 

“Benim için bir sıkıntı yok.” Viktor dedi gülümseyerek ve oturduğu yerden uzun gümüş rengi kirpiklerinin altından Yuuri’ye bakarak. “Nasılsa sen daha ilginçsin.”

Yuuri, iltifat karşısında kızarmaya fırsat kalmadan Viktor hiçbir şey olmamış, sanki dediği en normal şeymişçesine davranmaya başladı. 

“Ve iltifatlarını Makkachin’e ileteceğim.” dedi hafif bir kahkahayla ekrandaki fotoğrafa tekrar bakıp. “İltifatları çok sever.”

Kulaklarına ve elmacık kemiklerine yayılan kırmızıyı ifşa etmemek için arkasını hemen zorla dönmeden önce bir şekilde kafasını sallamayı başardı Yuuri. Viktor’un rahat flörtöz tavırları Yuuri’nin kalbine kötü şeyler yapıyor, en uygun olmayan zamanlarda daha hızlı atmasına sebebiyet veriyordu.

Yuuri, arada sırada Viktor’un olduğu tarafa kaçamak bakışlar atarak masaları temizlemeye geri döndü. En sonunda Phichit’e yardım etmesi için kahve görevine geri verildi. Viktor kalkıp eşyalarını toplayana ve tezgâha geri dönene kadar fazla bir süre geçmemişti.

Viktor yaklaşırken akşamüstü saatleriydi, bu nedenle çok fazla müşteri sırada beklemiyordu. Yuuri tam vaktinde arkasını döndü ve Viktor’un cüzdanından minik bir not defteri benzeri bir defter çıkartıp kasanın yanında duran bahşiş kutusuna bıraktığını gördü. 

“Görüşürüz, Yuuri.” Viktor dedi gevşek bir gülümsemeyle. Ardından arkasını dönüp kapıdan dışarı yürüdü, kalabalığın içinde kayboldu. Yuuri uzun süre arkasından izledi, ta ki Phichit’in ani ve kendinden memnun sesi onu düşüncelerinden uzaklaştırdı. 

“Yuuri,” dedi Phichit, bahşiş kutusuna uçup Viktor’un bıraktığı küçük not kağıdını çıkarttıktan sonra. “Erkek arkadaşın az evvel 2 dolarlık kahveye 50 dolar bahşiş bıraktı.”

“O benim erkek arkadaşım değil!” diye karşı çıktı Yuuri, öncelikle en sıkıntılı noktayı ele alarak. Phichit yalnızca gözlerini devirdi. “Onunla sadece, kaç, belki üç kez karşılaştım ve konuştum.”

“Her ne olursa olsun, eğer böyle bahşişler bırakıyorsa onunla flört etmeye devam etmelisin.” dedi Phichit şakayla karışık, elindeki 50 dolarlık notu Yuuri’ye sallayarak. “Hadi ama Yuuri. Benim hatrıma yap.”

Yuuri, kendini suçlu hissederek kağıda baktı.

“Herhalde ona bahşişi çok verdiğini söylemeliyim.” dedi Phichit’in not kağıdını kutuya geri koyuşunu izlerken düşünceli bir şekilde. Bahşişi bir restoranda iyi vermek ayrıydı. Ama yalnızca basit bir kahveye 50 dolar bahşiş vermek oldukça saçmaydı.

Phichit dehşete kapılmış bir şekilde etrafında döndü.

“Kesinlikle yapmamalısın.” dedi Phichit şok olmuş bir şekilde. “Hepimiz bahşişleri paylaşıyoruz ve bu benim bugüne kadar kazandığım en kolay paraydı. Eğer şirin biri sana kahvelerinin üstüne köpek çizdiğin için paralar saçmak istiyorsa hiçbir koşulda onu durdurmamalısın.” 

“Peki…” Yuuri kabul etti bu konu üstünde tartışmanın bir anlamı olmadığına karar vererek. Gururunu okşuyordu elbette ancak paraya ihtiyacı olduğunu da inkâr edemiyordu. Yine de birşeyler yanlış hissettiriyordu.

Phichit de bu çekingen yüz ifadesini fark etmiş olacak ki bunalmış bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi.

“Hadi ama, Yuuri!” dedi. “Mükemmel sugar daddy* kendini gönüllü olarak kucağına attı ve sen bundan yararlanmayacak mısın? Kaç kişi şu an senin yerinde olmak için birilerini öldürürdü biliyor musun?”

“Kendini kucağıma atmadı bile.” Yuuri hafiften deliye dönerek belirtti. Yalnızca birkaç görüşmenin ve tatlı sözün kendini kucağına atmak olduğunu hiç zannetmiyordu. Hem öyle olsa bile Phichit’in önerdiği gibi bundan yararlanmak gibi bir planı yoktu. “Her neyse, sonuçta yardım istemiyorum. İhtiyacım yok. Kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim.”

“Pekâla.” Phichit kabullendi en sonunda. “Ama parayla ilgilenmesen bile adamın ne kadar çekici olduğunu ve seninle ilgilendiğini kabul etmelisin. Böyle bir şansın elinden kaçması bildiğin suç olur. En yakın arkadaşın olarak kendini öldürene kadar çalışmadan önce birileriyle birlikte olmanı sağlaman benim görevim.”

Yuuri yalnızca güldü ve kafasını sallayıp arkasını döndü. Ancak yine de içindeki küçük bir parça, Phichit’in dediklerini tamamen reddedemiyordu. Phichit yalnızca dalga geçiyordu elbette. Ama Viktor yakışıklı ve çekiciydi ve köpekleri çok seviyordu ve Yuuri şimdiden ne zaman Viktor’un yüzü aklında belirse kalbinin nasıl farklı atmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Yuuri’nin parayla bir işi yoktu ama Viktor’un kendisi…

Yuuri ondan hoşlanmaya başladığını inkâr edemezdi.

İşi bitmişti.

 

-

 

Viktor o günden sonra sık sık kafeye uğrar oldu. 

Yuuri onu neredeyse her mesaisinde görüyordu. Önceden de yaptığı gibi Viktor içeri giriyor ve tezgâhta Yuuri’yle sohbet ediyordu siparişini vermeden önce. Sonrasında bir masaya yerleşip ya telefonuyla ilgileniyor ya da bilgisayarını açıyordu, zaman zaman ikisi de çalışırken Yuuri’ye gülümsüyordu. Sakin günlerde Yuuri vakit geçirmek için Viktor’un yanına oturuyor ve sohbet ediyorlardı. Viktor yanında rahat konuşulan bir insandı, çoğunlukla yeni müşteriler gelene kadar Yuuri’yi kendine bağlayan, Makkachin ve onun yaptığı acayipliklerle alakalı bol bol komik hikayesi vardı anlatacak. Viktor hala önceki kadar flörtözdü ancak Yuuri için hava hoştu. Hatta, her ne kadar Phichit’e asla itiraf etmeyecek olsa da hoşuna bile gidiyordu.

Viktor’un geldiği günler Yuuri’nin en sevdiği günlerdi, öyle ki gelmediği zamanlar Viktor’un yokluğunu hissedebiliyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki bu hisler karşılıklıydı çünkü Guang Hong Yuuri’nin mesaisinin olmadığı bir gün Viktor’un geldiğini ve ne kadar hayal kırıklığına üzüldüğünü bildirmişti Yuuri’ye. 

Yuuri ve Viktor arasındaki yakınlaşma diğer iş arkadaşları tarafından da fark edilmeye başlanmıştı. Seung-gil de Otabek de Viktor’un ziyaret sıklığıyla alâkalı Yuuri’ye birşeyler demişlerdi; Seung-gil daha düz bir yüz ifadesiyle, Otabek ise daha bu durumdan keyif alır bir şekilde. Elbette Phichit ise Yuuri’yle iyi niyetli bir şekilde dalga geçecek hiçbir fırsatı kaçırmıyordu. Nasıl olduysa bir noktadan sonra Viktor’un kafedeki lakabı “Yuuri’nin Viktor’u” olmuştu ve Yuuri bu konuyla alâkalı nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordu.

Günler haftalar olmaya başladıkça Yuuri bir noktadan sonra Viktor’un onun günlük hayatının bir parçası olmaya başladığını fark etti. Geçen her gün Viktor’la alakalı yeni bir şey öğreniyordu. Düşünme şekliyle ilgili minik şeyler. Artık Viktor’un yüzünü görmeye, sesini duymaya çok alışmıştı. Yuuri’nin bazı akşamların geç saatlerinde hayal ettiği, kulağına ertesi gün hatırladığında onun kıpkırmızı kesilmesine neden olacak şeyler fısıldayan sesi. 

Hatta zihni, Viktor’u görmediği günler bile onunla alakalı düşünceler etrafında dolaşıyordu. Ve bugün o günlerden biriydi.

O gün Yuuri’nin tüm hafta boyunca çalışmadığı tek gündü ve Yuuri bu fırsattan sonuna kadar yararlanıyordu. Yaz daha yeni yeni kendini gösteriyor olabilirdi ancak hava yine de çok sıcaktı ve parlak güneş ışınlar şehri aydınlatıyordu. Normalde izin günlerinde Yuuri kendini dans stüdyosuna gitmeye zorluyordu. Formdan düşmesi veya kondisyonsuzluk hiçbir işine yaramayacaktı sonuçta. Ama o sabah çok ani bir şekilde stüdyoya gitmek yerine koşmaya karar verdi. Yalnızca Central Park’ta güzel bir koşu olacaktı, acımasız sürat koşuları veya Minako’nun onu eskiden zorladığı sırt çantasına ağırlıklar koyarak yaptığı koşulardan değil.

Phichit çoktan sınıf arkadaşına gitmişti, o yüzden Yuuri tek başına hazırlandı. Eviyle park arası 20 dakikalık bir yürüme mesafesi olduğundan oraya kadar ağır ağır ilerledi. Ancak parka ulaştığında bildiği yollardan koşusuna başladı, yüzüne çarpan güneşten zevk alarak ve o akşam çalışmamanın verdiği özgürlük duygusuyla.

Yuuri, vücudu alışık olduğu yolları yine alışık olduğu ritimle koşarken zihninin dağılmasına izin verdi. Park çok güzeldi, Yuuri’nin şehirde en sevdiği yerlerden biri. Burayı şehre geldiği ilk günden beri, 18 yaşında ve dehşete kapılı zamanlarında, çok seviyordu. Amerika’ya taşınmak onun için çok büyük bir karardı ve Yuuri hala doğru kararı verip vermediğini soruyordu kendine. Saçını başını stresten yolduğu zamanlar dışında üniversite zamanları muazzamdı. Çok şey öğrendi, dans yeteneklerini çok geliştirdi ve hayallerine o kadar yaklaşmıştı ki tadını bile alabiliyordu. 

Ancak sonra her şey tepetaklak oldu. Ve işte bugün buradaydı, düşünmek bile istemeyeceği miktarda bir borç içinde, öyle ki iki tane işte çalışıyordu -yalnızca biri katlanılabilir ve hiçbiri isteyerek çalışılan yerler değil- ve yaptığı hiçbir şey planladığı gibi sonuçlanmıyordu. Bazen yalnızca evde kalsa ve onsende çalışsa her şeyin yolunda gidip gitmeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

Ancak, Yuuri hatırlattı kendine, eğer evde kalsaydı Phichit’le hiç tanışamazdı. Yuuko ve Takeshi’nin yanında o güne kadar sahip olduğu en yakın arkadaş rütbesine sahip olan Phichit. Onsuz yaşadığını asla hayal edemediği Phichit.

Ayrıca taşınmamış olsaydı, Viktor’la da asla tanışamazdı. Şaşırtıcı derecede mavi gözleri ve kalp şeklinde gülümsemesi olan Viktor. Onunla birlikte rahatça gülen, her zaman gülümseyen ve neredeyse kafeye her gelişinde Yuuri’ye gösterecek yeni bir Makkachin fotoğrafı olan Viktor.

Yuuri, Viktor’la ilgili düşüncelere kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki karşısında ona doğru yaklaşan figürü ilk gördüğünde bunun zihninin bir oyunu olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ancak bu rüyamsı halden kurtulduğu anda karşısındakinin gerçek olduğunu fark etti.

Viktor da parkta, havanın sıcaklığından hiç etkilenmiyormuşçasına geziniyordu. Üstünde uzun boynunu ortaya çıkaracak kadar önü açık, somon rengi gömlek, altında da saf krem rengi pantolon vardı. Burnunun ucunda, gözlerini güneşten koruyan koyu renkli camlı güneş gözlükleri vardı. Bir elinde, ucu fazlasıyla tanıdık bir kanişe bağlı olan bir tasma vardı. Makkachin gerçek hayatta, güzelce bakım yapılmış kürküyle ve sahibinin yanında mutlu bir şekilde zıplarken fotoğraflardakinden çok daha sevimliydi. 

Karşılaştırıldığında, Yuuri ne kadar korkunç göründüğünün farkındaydı. O sabah kimseyi görmeyeceği düşüncesiyle giyinmişti ve kıyafetleri de bu düşüncesini yansıtıyordu. Üstüne giydiği tişört, eskimiş dans tişörtüydü. Altına giydiği şortu da, kendine her seferinde atmayı tembihlediği ama hiçbir zaman kurtulmadığı, eski ve biraz fazla sıkı şortuydu. Ayrıca Yuuri biliyordu ki yüzü fazlasıyla kızarmıştı ve ter içindeydi ve tişörtü üstünde pek de hoş durmuyordu. 

Çok kısa bir süreliğine de olsa Yuuri, Viktor’un onu görmemesi için kendini en yakın çalılığa atıp saklanmayı düşündü. Ama maalesef şans ondan yana değildi. Planını uygulamaya geçiremeden Viktor onu gördü ve elini selamlamak için havaya kaldırdı.

Yuuri, kaderini kabullenip yavaşlayıp yürümeye başladı. Yuuri yaklaşırken Viktor’un yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. Gözleri bir süre terlemiş Yuuri’nin vücudunu süzdü ve ardından bakışlarını tekrar yüzüne getirdi.

“Yuuri!” diye başladı Viktor, Yuuri’nin anlayamadığı bir şekilde ilginç bir şekilde daha yüksek bir ses tonuyla. “Selam.”

“Selam.” Yuuri cevap verdi daha boğuk bir sesle.

Başka bir şey demeye fırsatı olamadan bir çift inatçı pati göğsüne bastırdı. Makkacin’in tüylü yüzü hemen onunkinin altında belirdi ve Yuuri bu beklenmedik ağırlık karşısında dengesini korumaya çabaladı. Makkachin yere inip mutlu bir şekilde havlamadan önce heyecanlı bir şekilde Yuuri’nin yüzünü yaladı.

“Makkachin!” diye kızdı Viktor biraz utanmış görünerek. “Çok üzgünüm. Normalde yabancılara karşı daha usludur.”

Yuuri denenleri ancak duydu çünkü çoktan yere çömüp kanişin kafasını sevgiyle okşamaya başlamıştı. Makkachin yüzünü Yuuri’nin eline sürttü ve bir kez daha mutlu bir şekilde havladı. Kürkü Yuuri’nin parmaklarının altında yumuşacıktı ve tüm dikkatini bu sevimli köpekle ilgilenmeye harcarken başka bir kişinin daha yanlarında olduğunu unutuyordu neredeyse. 

Kısa bir kahkaha onun yukarı bakıp Viktor’un onları seyrettiğini görmesine neden oldu.

“Senden hoşlanıyor.” dedi Viktor, Makkachin Yuuri’ye bir ıslak öpücük daha verirken. “Birini bu kadar hızlı kabullendiğini hiç görmemiştim.”

“Fotoğraflarındakinden çok daha şirin.” diye itiraf etti Yuuri, ayağa kalkarak. Makkachin de hemen mutlu bir şekilde bacağına yaslandı.

“Gerçekten de öyle.” Viktor kabul etti ve ilerledikleri yolu eliyle gösterdi. “Bizimle birlikte biraz yürümek ister misin? Eminim senin de eşlik etmek Makkachin’i çok mutlu edecektir.”

Yuuri aşağıya, Makkachin’in yalvaran kahverengi gözlerine baktı ve o an orada biliyordu ki bu teklifi asla reddedemezdi. 

“Elbette.” dedi sesinin, kalbinin az evvelki koşuyla hiçbir alakası olmayan hızlı atışını belli etmediğini ve onu yarı yolda bırakmadığını umarak. 

“Mükemmel!” Viktor sevinçle haykırdı. 

Makkachin’in bağlı olduğu tasma gevşekti ve Viktor, onun yolu göstermesine izin verdi. Zaman zaman durup Makkachin’in bazı ilginç otları koklamasına izin veriliyordu. 

“Buraya sık gelir misin?” Viktor sordu Yuuri’ye meraklı bir şekilde, hâlâ yürürlerken.

“Arada sırada, evet.” Yuuri cevap verdi küçük bir omuz silkişle. “İşler dışında çok vaktim olmuyor ama ne zaman vakit bulsam gelirim. Ya sen?”

“Makkachin’i çoğunlukla Washington Square Park’a götürüyorum daha yakın olduğu için.” dedi Viktor, köpeğine sevgi dolu gözlerle bakarken. “Ama bugünkü toplantılarım iptal oldu ve ben de Makkachin’i uzun, güzel bir yürüyüşe çıkarmak istedim. Parkın bu kısmına hiç gelmemiştik ama bir macera istedik. Burada uzun sürredir olmadığımdan şehrin keşfetmediğim noktalarını öğrenmek her zaman heyecan verici, o yüzden çok aldırmıyorum. Ve şimdi bu kısımlara geldiğimiz için çok memnunum.”

Son kısmı derken Yuuri’ye baktı ve Yuuri utangaç gülümsemesini saklamak için kafasını eğdi. Karşılığında en az onunki kadar hoş bir şey söylemek istedi ancak Yuuri flört etme konularında hiç iyi olmamıştı. Hatta Phichit’in dediğine göre korkunç derecede kötüydü. Bunun yerine Viktor’un dediği başka bir şeye odaklandı. 

“Ne kadar süredir buradasın?” Yuuri sordu. Söylemeyi umduğu şey değildi ancak gerçekten de merak ediyordu. Bir keresinde Makkachin’i Rusya’dan buraya getirdiğinden bahsetmişti ama Viktor’un işi pek de sık konuştukları bir konu değildi. 

“Neredeyse bir yıl kadardır.” Viktor cevap verdi hafif bir ses tonuyla. “Ama işim çok fazla zamanımı alıyor, bu yüzden şehir keşfetme fırsatım olmadı. Babam beni uraya şirketimizin Amerikan ayağını kurmam için gönderdi ama ülkeyi tanıma için hiçbir şans vermedi.”

Viktor bunu çok rahat bir şekilde söyledi ama Yuuri, Viktor ‘şirketimiz’ dediği anda alarma geçmişti. Yuuri, Viktor’un işinin hep ticaret veya finansla alakalı olduğunu düşünmüştü ve ne kadar iyi kazandığı oldukça belliydi. Ama söyleyiş şekline bakılırsa Viktor her nerede çalışıyorsa orada yalnızca bir çalışan değildi. Aile bağları vardı, hem de çok güçlü. Ve de Yuuri’nin tahmin ettiğinden çok daha fazla ve komik miktarda paraları. 

Ki bu, onun Yuuri’yle konuşmasını daha komik bir hale getiriyordu.

Viktor konuşmaya devam edene kadar Yuuri’nin aklındaki yapbozu çözmesi için yeterli vakti yoktu.

“Peki ya sen?” diye sordu. “Birkaç kez ailenin Japonya’da olduğundan bahsettin. Seni buraya getiren ne oldu?”

“Buraya üniversite için geldim.” Yuuri cevap verdi Viktor’un gözlerine bakmak yerine Makkachin’e bakmayı tercih ederek. “Burada Manhattan’da dört yıl boyunca The Ailey School’da dans çalıştım. Düşündüm ki büyük çıkış yapabileceğim yer burasıydı ama sonra…” 

Umutsuzca omuzlarını silkti. Her ne kadar Viktor’un eşlik edişinden çok zevk alsa da daha hayatının en büyük başarısızlığı hakkında konuşmaya hazır değildi. O yara halen daha çok tazeydi. 

“İşler planladığım gibi gitmedi.” şeklinde bitirmeyi tercih etti cümlesini, halen daha direkt gözlerine bakmaktan kaçınırken. “Ve şimdi de ödemem gereken faturalar var, o yüzden halen daha buradayım. Bir gün evime geri döneceğim ama o zamana kadar benim hayatım burada.”

“Eminim müthiş bir dansçısındır.” Viktor cevap verdi gözleri Yuuri’nin üstündeyken. Yuuri, bu dediğinin bir dalkavukluk olup olmadığını anlayamadı ama büyük ihtimalle öyle olduğuna karar verdi. Viktor onu dans ederken hiç görmemişti ve büyük ihtimalle de hiç görmeyecekti. Ve görmüş olsa da Yuuri pek de özel değildi. Yalnızca bir diğer her yerde bulunabilir ama tüm şansını mahvetmiş dansçıydı.

Bundan sonra sohbet daha hafif konularla geçti. Viktor, Makkachin’in parktaki yeni birkaç haylazlığından bahsetti ve arada durup kürkünü sevgiyle okşarken bazı kötülüklerinden bahsetti. Yuuri ise bir önceki günden iş hikayelerini anlattı. Nasıl bir kahve makinesinin mesaisinin ortasında neredeyse patladığını ve Phichit’in tatlı dilinin nasıl birkaç kızgın müşteriyi sakinleştirdiğini.

Aralarındaki sohbet problemsiz bir şekilde ilerliyordu. Yalnızca birkaç kez Makkachin’in onlara katılmak istediğini belirten havlamaları dışında hiç kesilmedi konuşmaları. İzledikleri yol onları en sonunda Yuuri’nin başladığı yere, evine en yakın çıkışa getirdi.

“Artık gitsem iyi olur sanırım.” dedi Viktor’a çekingen bir şekilde kafasıyla parkın köşesini göstererek. Viktor’la vakit geçirmeyi çok seviyordu, olması gerekenden daha çok hem de. Ve Makkachin’le birlikte olmak, gününü hatırı sayılır biçime aydınlatmıştı. Ama onlara daha fazla yük olamazdı. Belki de Viktor, Yuuri’yi yalnızca nezaketen yanlarına çağırmıştı ve onlarla daha faza vakit geçirmek ayıp sayılabilirdi. Yuuri’nin hala sırılsıklam olduğunu, önceki koşunun etkisinden hala çıkamadığını belirtmeye bile gerek yoktu.

“Oh,” dedi Viktor, neredeyse Yuuri’nin onlardan ayrılma düşüncesi onu şaşırtmış gibi. Ardından yüzü hemen normal haline geri döndü ama Yuuri, saniyeliğine de olsa Viktor’un yüzünden bir hayal kırıklığı ifadesi geçtiğine yemin edebilirdi. “Elbette. Seni daha fazla alıkoymayalım.”

“Hayır, yapmadınız!” deyiverdi birden Yuuri, Viktor’un dediklerini yanlış anlayıp da onlardan ayrılmak istediğini düşünmediğini umarak. “Çok zevk alım. Bundan. Seninle birlikte.”

Görünüşe göre Viktor’un yanında düzgün cümle kurma sıkıntısı tam olarak iyileşememişti. 

“Ben de çok zevk aldım.” dedi Viktor yüzü aydınlanarak. “Ve eminim ki Makkachin de bize katılmandan mutlu oldu. Öyle değil mi oğlum?”

Makkachin kabul edermişçesine sevinçle havladı ve Yuuri eğilip kafasını okşadı. Ardından tekrar düzelip Viktor’a döndü. 

“Görüşürüz Viktor.” dedi diğer adama, cümlelerinde yeniden takılıp kendini küçük düşürmemek için kısa tutarak. Hayatı boyunca yetecek kadar yapmıştı halihazırda.

“Görüşürüz Yuuri.” Viktor cevap verdi Yuuri arkasını dönerken. Yuuri arkasını dönüp ona geri bakınca sanki bir şey diyecek gibi olduğunu gördü. Ama söylemek yerine yalnızca el salladı ve ardından eğilip Makkachin’in patisiyle de el salladı.

Yuuri, arkasını dönüp parktan çıkarken yüzünde bir gülümseme belirmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Gülümseme, işlek sokak ve caddelerden geçerken de yüzündeydi. Kendini alışılmadık bir şekilde mutlu hissediyordu. 

Ancak apartmanına yaklaşırken Yuuri’nin aklına bir şey takıldı. Viktor’un önceden dediği birkaç şey aklına tekrar geldi ve merakını cezbetti. Bunun üzerine telefonunu çıkarttı, hızlıca arama motoruna ‘Nikiforov’ adını yazdı ve araştırdı. 

Yalnızca kısa bir araştırma bile ona aradığı cevabı veriyordu. İlk sayfanın her yerinde “Nikiforov Sanayi” yazıyordu. Google’a göre şirket Dmitry Nikiforov denen bir adam tarafından kurulmuş ve yönetiliyordu. Fotoğraflardaki yüz ifadesi Yuuri’nin şimdiye kadar alıştığı Viktor’un hep gülen gözlerinin aksine hep sert ve ciddiydi. Ama yine de adamın yüzünde, keskin elmacık kemiklerinde ve buz gibi mavi gözlerinde tanıdık birşeyler vardı. Biraz daha derin araştırdığında kuşkulandığı şey onaylandı. Dmitry Nikiforov yalnızca tek bir erkek evlada sahipti ki o da tüm şirketin tek varisiydi.

Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geç güncelleme için kusura bakmayın. İnternetin olmadığı bir yerde 1 hafta kaldım ve kendi telefonumun interntini kullanayım desem onu da bitirdim ve 1 haftanın 5 günü boyunca internetsiz bir biçimde hayatı sorguladım. Ayrıca yarın tekrar bir tatile gidiyorum, o yüzden 3. bölümün güncellemesi de biraz aksayabilir. Zaten de şu an halen daha fic'in orijinalinde 5. bölüm yayınlanmadı o yüzden çok da geç kalmış sayılmam? Her neyse umarım bu bölümün de çevirisini beğenirsiniz. Dediğim gibi işe yarar eleştirilere açığım. Bir hata bulursanız haber verin. İyi okumalar/okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÖZÜR DİLERİİM!!! Yaklaşık 3 haftadır eve adımımı atmadım düzgünce ama sonunda bitirmeyi başardım ve 2 hafta geç kalmış olsam da şimdi paylaşıyorum sevgili 3. bölümümüzü. Bu hafta içinde bir sonraki bölümün de çevirisine gçeceğim ve elimde 5. bölüm de var ama bahsedilen 'smut' kısmı 5. bölümle başlıyor ve ben hala nasıl çevirmme gerktiğini bilmiyorum o kısmı :))))))  
> Bana şans dilemeniz ve okurken keyif almanız dileğiyle

Yuuri’nin Viktor’u bir sonraki görüşü şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kafede değildi.

Önceki gün parkta karşılaşmalarından beridir Viktor, Yuuri’nin aklından çıkmayı reddediyordu. Sürpriz karşılaşmalından en küçük anı bile, ne kadar saçma olduğunu ilse de Yuuri’nin yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme yayılmasına neden oluyordu. Kafasından yaşananları tekrar ve tekrar geçiriyor, Viktor’un ona nasıl güldüğünü, gülümsemelerinin ne kadar parlak olduğunu, Yuuri’nin kalbini nasıl da yerinden zıplattığını ve birlikte geçirdikleri her saniyenin kalbini nasıl da genişlettiğini hatırlıyordu. 

O zamandan beridir Viktor, Yuuri’nin düşüncelerinin büyük bir kısmını oluşturuyordu. Ama o şekilde bile Yuuri’nin ertesi gün restorandaki mesaisinin sonlarına doğru beklediği son şey, kafasını temizlediği masadan kaldırınca kapıdan içeri tanıdık bir siluetin kapıdan içeri girdiğini görmekti. 

Viktor, her zamanki kusursuz bir şekilde giyinmişti; koyu lacivert bir ceketin içine bembeyaz bir gömlek. Yuuri’nin onu son görüşüne kıyasla çok daha az günlük. Gümüşi saçları serbest bırakılmış, yüzündeki saçları bir gözünün köşesine düşüyordu. Yalnız gelmemişti restorana. Yanında tıpkı onun gibi derli toplu giyinen ve üzerlerinde pahalı kumaların olduğu bir insan topluluğuyla içeri girmişti. 

Görünüşe göre iş ortaklarıyla geldiğini tahmin etti Yuuri. Hiçbiri dostane görünmüyor ve hepsi de müthiş bir dikkatle gözlerini Viktor’a dikmişlerdi. Yüzlerindeki gülümseme büyüktü ancak gözleri kısık, bakışları hesaplar şekildeydi. 

Yuuri onlara bakarken Michele grubu kapıda karşılamaya gitmiş ve onlara müsait bir masaya ulaşana kadar eşlik etmişti. Götürdüğü masa, Yuuri’yi hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı çünkü Sara’nın bölgesine, Yuuri’nin bölgesine uzak bir yere götürülmüşlerdi. Ancak Viktor kafasını kaldırıp bakışları restoranın diğer köşesinden Yuuri’ninkilerle birleşince bu hayal kırıklığı biraz daha azalmıştı. Bağ kurulduğu anda aralarında bir elektriklenme hissedildi, öyle ki bu etki Viktor’un Yuuri’ye sıcak bir şekilde gülümsemesiyle sonuçlandı. Yuuri bir şey söylemek için çok uzaktı, bu nedenle yalnızca onun varlığının farkında olduğunu belirten bir kafa eğişten sonra minik bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verme izni verdi kendine.

Keşke restoran dışında ciddi anlamda başka herhangi bir yerde karşılaşsalardı diye mutsuzca içinden geçirdi Yuuri. Celestino kahvecide çalışanlarına sıcak, daha rahat ve daha arkadaşça bir ortam sağlıyordu ve Yuuri’nin işini bitirdiği sürece müşterilerle minik sohbetler yapmasına izin veriyordu. Ama restoranda çok daha sıkı bir politika izleniyordu ve tüm çalışanları, eğer Viktor’a ‘Bay Nikiforov’dan başka seslenirse daha Yuuri ‘haksızlık’ demesine fırsat kalmadan işten atabilecekleri, profesyonel davranmaya zorlayan sıkı kuralları vardı. Restoranda Viktor’la her zamanki gibi rahatça konuşmak tamamen seçeneklerin dışındaydı.

Bunlar yerine Yuuri kendini geri çekip zaman zaman uzakta onu izledi. Yemek esnasında Viktor yeniden sert profesyonel maskesini takınmış, gözleri yanında konuşanları dikkatle inceliyor ve sorulara kısa ve öz bir şekilde cevap veriyordu. Yuuri restoranda bir ileri bir geri gidip diğer müşterilere servis yaparken sohbetlerden yalnızca minik birkaç kısım yakalayabiliyordu. Görünüşe göre masadaki herkes güvenlik kontratları ve bütçe numaraları hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Bolca ticaret jargonu ortaya dökülüyordu ve bütün bunlar zihninden geçerken oldukça sıkıcı geliyorlardı Japon’a. Viktor’un bunlara nasıl katlanabildiğini çok merak ediyordu Yuuri. 

Mutfağa daha fazla yemek almaya giderkenki yolculuklarından birinde Yuuri, Viktor’un masasından yalnızca sonu duyulan bir sohbeti yakaladı.

“Buradaki yemekler enfes.” şeklinde bir yorumda bulundu Viktor’un sağında oturan kadın, kan kırmızısı rujlu dudaklarını bir peçeteyle hafif hafif temizlerken.

“Gerçekten de öyle.” Viktor katıldı. Ardından gözleri yalnızca bir saniyeliğine Yuuri oradan geçerken ona döndü ve böylece Viktor’un Yuuri’nin onların konuşmalarını dinlediğini bildiğini anladı. “Aynı şekilde servis de çok iyi. O yüzden de ilk önce bu restoranı önerdim.” 

Yuuri’nin durmak ve yorumu sindirmek için vakti yoktu ancak yine de bu ince iltifat karşısında göğsünde hoş bir sıcaklık hissetmeden edemedi. Viktor’a teşekkür etmek, bir şekilde ona dediğini duyduğunu ve anladığını belirtmek istiyordu ancak bu imkansızdı. Viktor her ne kadar restoranda olsa da o an bir müşteri olarak oradaydı. Dışarıda ne kadar samimi olurlarsa olsun, bu yapıda aralarındaki iş ve profesyonellik bariyeri asla geçilemezdi. 

Yuuri’nin mesaisinin kalanı, onu neredeyse hayal kırıklığına uğratacak kadar hızlı geçmişti. Normal zamanda eve gitmek için bekleyemezdi, özellikle de mesaisinin restoranın kapanış saatinden önce bittiği günlerde. Kapanıştan sonra kalıp çakırkeyif ve yetkili müşterileri nazikçe restoranın kapandığına ve çıkma vakitlerinin geldiğine ikna etmek, işin açık ara en kötü kısmıydı. Ancak bu sefer Yuuri, Viktor’a tek kelime bile edemeden restorandan çıkması gerektiği için içten içe oldukça üzülüyordu. Veya birkaç havada kalan kısa bakışmalar dışında onunla iletişim kuramadığından. 

“Mesain erken mi bitti?” diye sordu Sara Yuuri’nin yanından geçerken, gözleri Yuuri ve onun dik dik baktığı saat arasında gidip gelerek. Yuuri onaylar bir şekilde kafasını sallayınca ona imrenen bakışlar attı.

“Şanslı şey!” diye seslendi gözleri yine saati keserek. “Benim önümde hala 2 saat var.”

Yuuri anladığını belli eder şekilde mırıldandı ve kenara çekilip Sara’nın geçmesine izin verdi. O gittiğinde gözünün kenarıyla gördüğü hareketlilik onu durdurana kadar çoktan akşamı bitirip eşyalarını toparlamak için çalışanlara özel alana doğru ilerlemişti. O ve Sara Viktor’un masasına yakın, onların duyabileceği bir mesafeden konuşuyorlardı ve Viktor’un kafası, onlar konuştukça Yuuri’ye doğru dönmüştü. Ancak Viktor’un iş arkadaşlarından biri birden başka bir konu açınca kafasını geri çevirip dikkatini geri kazanmaya çabaladı ve aralarındaki bağ koptu.

Mesaisinin bitmesi ve onu orada tutacak daha fazla bir şeyin kalmamasıyla Yuuri odayı terk etti ve hızlıca toparlandı. Üniformasının üstüne paltosunu atıp çıkışını yaptı ve Yuuri sonunda özgürdü. Çalışan çıkışından, binanın yanındaki bir dar yola açılan çıkıştan restorandan ayrıldı. Buradan ana yola çıkıp metroya en kısa sürede ulaşabileceği yolu yürümeye koyuldu. 

Arkadan biri ‘Yuuri!’ diye seslenip onu durdurana kadar yalnızca birkaç adım atabilmişti. Yuuri arkasını döndüğünde karşılaştığı manzara Viktor’un sokakta ona doğru hızla yaklaşmasıydı. Viktor aradaki mesafeyi hızla kapattı ta ki sokakta karşılıklı durana kadar. Biraz nefes nefese kalmıştı.

“Viktor?” diye sordu Yuuri biraz şaşırmış bir şekilde.

“Sen ayrılmadan önce sana yetişmeyi umuyordum.” dedi Viktor, Yuuri’ye içten bir şekilde bakarken. “Bunu sana sen çalışırken sormak istemedim.”

Elini uzatıp Yuuri’ye katlanmış bir kağıt parçası verdi. Katlanmış kâğıdı açınca içinde düzgünce yazılmış bir telefon numarasının, numaranın altında ise kıvrık harflerle Viktor’un adının yazılı olduğunu gördü. 

“Bu benim kişisel telefon numaram.” diye ekledi Viktor ve ardından yüzünde Yuuri’ye o tanıdık, çekici gülüşüyle gülümsedi. “Makkachin seninle yürümekten çok zevk aldı ve ikiniz çok iyi anlaşıyor gibiydiniz. Düşündüm de eğer bizimle tekrar yürüyüşe çıkmak istersen beni araman yeterli.”

Yuuri yalnızca kâğıda bakabiliyordu ancak beyninde çığlık atıyordu.

Tekrar yukarı bakana kadar Viktor restorana geri yürümeye başlamıştı bile. Yuuri gidişini izlerken Viktor döndü ve omzunun arkasından geriye baktı. Yüzünde restoranın pencerelerinden gelen altın rengi ışıkları tarafından aydınlatılan yarım bir gülümseme vardı. Ve ardından Viktor yoktu, restorandan içeri girmiş ve Yuuri’yi caddede tek başına bırakmıştı.

Yuuri’nin kendini hareket etmeye zorlaması birkaç saniyesini aldı. Yaşadığı şokun etkisi hafifleyince aklı karman çorman bir şekilde numara yazılı kâğıdı cebine tıkıştırıp en yakın metro istasyonuna doğru ilerlemeye devam etti.

\--

 

“Gitmek zorundasın!” diye çığırdı Phichit, Yuuri başından geçenleri anlattıktan hemen sonra.

Olayları Phichit’e anlatmak, eve ulaşır ulaşmaz Yuuri’nin yaptığı ilk şey olmuştu. Tüm yolculuk boyunca içten içe paniklemiş, halen daha Viktor Nikiforov’un ona telefon numarasını verdiği gerçeğini kabullenememişti. Bunun fantezisini kurmak ayrı bir şeydi, gerçek çok daha farklıydı. Kapıdan içeri girer girmez birden her şeyi uzun ve karman çorman bir şekilde Phichit’e anlatmaya başlamıştı.

“Yapamam!” Yuuri’nin içgüdüsel olarak verdiği ilk cevaptı.

“Neden olmasın?” diye sordu Phichit inanmaz bir şekilde. “Ondan hoşlanıyorsun, sakın inkâr etme. Siz ikinizi hep flört ederken görüyorum. Ve çok bariz bir şekilde o da senden hoşlanıyor, eğer öyle olmasa sana numarasını vermezdi.”

“Yalnızca… olamaz.” Yuuri cevap verdi biraz umutsuzca. “Phichit, bizler çok farklı dünyalardan geliyoruz. O koskoca şirketin varisi! Tanıştık çünkü ben onun oturduğu masaya bakan garsondum. Sence hangi alternatif evrende böyle bir ilişki yürür?”

Yuuri Viktor’u internette aradığından beri Yuuri’nin kafasındaki ‘Viktor ulaşılmaz’ kavramı her geçen gün daha da sağlamlaştırılıyordu. Viktor’la konuşmak her zaman eğlenceliydi ve Yuuri’ye ettiği tatlı ve flörtöz iltifatları onu her zaman mutlu ediyordu. Ve belki de Yuuri arada sırada içinde Viktor’u, mum ışığında yemekleri ve kesinkes beyninde güvenli bir yerde sonsuza dek saklamayı planladığı belli başlı…aktiviteleri içeren hayaller kuruyor olabilirdi. Ama hayaller, fanteziler güvenliydi. Bunlardan hiçbiri gerçekte yapmayı planladığı veya gerçekleşmesini beklediği şeyler değildi. 

“Denemeden bilemezsin.” Phichit cevap verdi ama Yuuri halen daha ikna olmamıştı.

“Yalnızca… sonunun iyi bitmeyeceğini biliyorum.” Yuuri iç geçirerek söyledi, parmaklarını endişeli bir şekilde saçlarından geçirip birden saçlarını sert bir şekilde çekti. “Onun gibi biriyle değil.” 

Viktor’la konuşmakta sıkıntı yoktu. Zihninin güvenli sınırları içinde onunla alakalı hayaller kurmak güvenliydi. Ama Viktor’la gerçekten de çıkmak felakete izin vermek demekti. Viktor çekici ve yakışıklı ve zengin ve Yuuri’nin olmadığı her şeydi. Yuuri’nin neden Viktor’un onunla ilgilendiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. En iyi ihtimalle yalnıza kısa süreli bir eğlenceydi. En kötü ihtimalle Yuuri’ye acımış ve onu bir şekilde vakıf işi görüp ona yardım etmek istiyordu. Ama bu iki seçeneğin hiçbiri de Yuuri’ye cezbedici gelmiyordu.

“Eh, bu üslupla olmaz.” diye karşılık verdi Phichit. Ardından yüzündeki ifade yumuşadı ve “Yuuri, apaçık bir şekilde sana karşı bir şeyler hissediyor. Kahve dükkanına yalnızca senin mesainin olduğu günler deliyor ve emin ol sen güzel kahve yaptığından değil. Ayrıca, geçtiğimiz bir yıl boyunca yaptığın tek şey çalışıp durmak ve strese girmek. Seni bir değişiklik olarak gülerken görmek güzeldi. Sırf belki de yürümez diye daha aştan bu ilişkiyi mahvetme.” dedi.

“Ben…” dedi çekinir bir şekilde Yuuri, halen daha ikna olmamıştı. Viktor ile çıkmak kendini kaçınılmaz bir başarısızlığa gönüllü olarak atmak demekti. Ama içindeki bir parça hala bunun olmasını istiyordu, çaresiz bir şekilde mantıkla bastırılmayı reddediyordu. Viktor çekiciydi, yakışıklıydı ve onun Yuuri’ye olan ilgisi, her ne kadar halen daha şaşırtıcı olsa da inkâr edilemezdi. Ve Yuuri de ondan hoşlanıyordu. Hatta belki de hoşlanmaktan da fazlasını hissediyordu. Viktor’un kapıdan girişini görmek bile Yuuri’nin tüm gününü aydınlatmaya yetiyordu. 

“Yalnızca bir kez randevuya çıkmayı dene.” Phichit tavsiye etti. “Eğer kötü giderse bir daha onu görmezsin. Merak etme, bunun olmasını sağlayabiliriz.”

“Daha bana çıkma teklifi etmedi bile.” Yuuri belirtti.

“Sana köpeğini birlikte gezdirme teklifi etti.” diye hemen Yuuri’nin inkârının arasına daldı Phichit. “Hayatımda duyduğum en az çaktırmadan birinin onunla çıkmasını sağlama yöntemi bu. Ve her neyse, sen köpekleri çok seversin! Viktor için gitmesen de poodle için git.”

“O çok tatlıydı.” diye iç geçirdi Yuuri. Ama bu iltifatı Makkachin’e miydi sahibine mi emin olamıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle ikisine de idi. 

“Aynen öyle! En kötü ihtimalle onun köpeğiyle bol bol oynayabileceğin bir randevun olacak ve sonrasında baktın olmuyor, bitireceksin. Ve en iyi ihtimalle, bariz bir şekilde haftalardır seninle ilgilenen göz alıcı bir erkek arkadaşın olacak. Her şekilde kazanıyorsun!”

“Ama... bizim aramızda bir ilişki nasıl yürüsün ki?” Yuuri sordu. Endişeler ve şüphe halen daha beynini kurcalıyordu ve Phichit’in bu kendinden emin oluşunun Yuuri üstünde pek de bir etkisi yoktu. Günlük yaşantıları arasında böyle uçurum gibi bir fark varken Yuuri ve Viktor’un ilişkisi nasıl yürüyebilirdi ki?

“Bu sizin kendinizin anlayacağı bir şey.” diyerek yalnızca omuz silkti Phichit ve oldukça endişesiz duruyordu. “Gelecek hakkında bu kadar endişelenme, Yuuri. Eğer endişelenirsen şu andan hiçbir zevk alamazsın. Önce bir tane randevuya git, sonrasına zaman geçtikçe bakarsın.”

“Pekâlâ.” Yuuri sonunda kabul etti ve Phichit zafer belirtir bir şekilde yumruğunu havaya savurdu.

“Şimdi ona mesaj atmalısın.” dedi Phichit hemen arkasından, yüzünde oyuncu bir sırıtışla.

Hiçbir uyarı olmadan birden Yuuri’nin telefonuna atladı. Ani hareketlilik Yuuri’yi hazırlıksız yakaladı ve bunun üzerine iki arkadaş da koltuğa yüz üstü yapıştı ve telefonu almak için cebelleştiler. Phichit kahkaha atarken ve Yuuri’yi oyuncu bir şekilde sıkıştırıp elinden telefonu almaya çalışırken Yuuri is altından kurtulmak için çırpınıyordu. Neyse ki Yuuri Phichit’ten hala birkaç santim uzundu ve bir şekilde ayağa kalkmayı başarıp telefonu havada tuttu ve Phichit de yenilgiyi sonunda kabul etti. 

“Ben yalnızca yardımcı olmaya çalışıyorum.” Phichit biraz nefessiz bir şekilde kahkahasının arasında söyledi. “Eğer ona şimdi mesaj atmazsan kendini bunun kötü bir fikir olduğuna tekrar ikna edeceksin ve yarına kadar yine korkaklık yapmaya başlayacaksın.”

“Hiç de bile!” diye karşı çıktı Yuuri.

“O zaman kanıtla.”

Phichit’in bakışları meydan okuyucuydu ve Yuuri asla bir meydan okumayı karşı çevirememişti. Arkadaşının onunla oyun oynadığını biliyordu ama bu demek olmuyordu ki Yuuri geri çekilecekti. Özellikle de Phichit ona böyle kafa tutarken. Nasıl olsa Yuuri kaybetmekten hep nefret etmişti. 

Yuuri telefonunun kilidini açtı ve rehberinden Viktor’un ismini yazdı. Numarayı da kaydettikten sonra yeni mesaj açtı, silip silip tekrar denemede birkaç kelime girdi telefon ekranına. Birkaç kez daha denedikten sonra durdu ve birden ne diyeceğini bilemeden olduğu yerde kalakaldı. 

‘Evet’ biraz fala direkt ve boş geldi. ‘Sevgili Viktor, bugünkü konuşmamız hakkında…’ fazla resmiydi. ‘Seninle çıkmayı çok isterim’ kulağa çok muhtaçmış gibi geliyordu. ‘Yalnızca al beni’ ise büyük bir hayırdı.

‘Selam Viktor, ben Yuuri.’ en sonunda Yuuri’nin atmaya karar verdiği mesajdı. İkinci kez üstünde düşünmeden hemen göndere tuşuna bastı ve mesajın gönderildiğini belirten o ses hiç bu kadar uğursuz gelmemişti kulaklarına.

Yuuri telefonunu cebine tıkıştırıp bunların hiçbiri yaşanmamış gibi hayatına devam etmeyi planlarken birden elindeki telefon titreyip ekranı aydınlandı. Ekranda Viktor tarafından gönderilen bir mesaj onu bekliyordu. 

“Vay canına, bu hızlıydı!” diye belirtti Phichit ve oldukça etkilenmişe benziyordu. 

Yuuri ekranını kaydırıp mesajı açtı, hızlıca mesajı okudu. 

Mesaj ‘Selam, Yuuri!’ idi.

Yuuri daha buna bir cevap düşünemeden ilkinin altında yeni bir mesaj belirdi.

‘Bugün dediklerim hakkında düşündün mü?’

‘Evet, düşündüm.’ diye cevap yazdı Yuuri, ardından alelacele yeni bir cevap yazmaya başladı. ‘Bir ara sen ve Makkachin’le tekrar bir yürüyüşe çıkmayı çok isterim.’

‘Makkachin buna çok sevinecek!’ diye belirtti Viktor’un bir sonraki mesajı. ‘Hangi günler müsaitsin?’

Bu gerçekten de gülünesi bir soruydu. Yuuri’nin boş vakitleri çok azdı ve birbirinden çok bağımsız zamanlardaydı, bundan kaynaklı Viktor’un rahatsız olmayacağını, beklemeyi problem etmeyeceğini umuyordu. 

‘Tek izin günüm Perşembe.’ her şeyin daha planlamada sıkıntı çıkmamasını ve başlamadan bitmemesini umarak cevap verdi. ‘Sana da uyar mı?’

‘Perşembe bana uyar.’ hemen ardından gelen cevaptı. ‘Washington Meydan Parkı’na gidebiliriz. Çok güzeldir ve köpek oyun alanı da var, bu şekilde Makkachin’le top oynayabiliriz ve onun başka köpeklerle oynamasına da izin verebiliriz.’

Şehri bildiği kadarıyla metroyla Washington Meydan Parkı’na gitmesi yarım saat sürerdi ama bu yolculuk süresi Yuuri için bir sıkıntı teşkil etmiyordu. Viktor’u göreceği gerçeği bu süreyi telafi ediyordu.

Hissetmeye başladığı tüm endişeyi bir kenara atan Yuuri, mekân ve zamanı kesinleştirdi ve rahatladığını belirten bir iç çekişle telefonunu cebine geri yerleştirdi. Her şey ayarlanmıştı ve artık hiçbir şey bunu değiştiremezdi. Bundan sonra artık ne olursa olsun, en azından denediğini bilecekti.

“Ve?” Phichit sordu ona beklentiyle bakarken. Yuuri onaylar bir şekilde kafasını sallayınca sevinçle çığlık attı.

“Pişman olmayacaksın Yuuri.” dedi Phichit mutlu bir şekilde. “Ve düğününüzde sağdıcın benim bilesin.”

“Şimdi kim geleceği düşünüyor?” diye belirtti Yuuri gözlerini devirerek. Phichit ise yalnızca gülmekle yetindi. 

 

\--

 

İlerleyen birkaç gün içerisinde o ve Viktor neredeyse hep mesajlaştılar.

Her şey Yuuri’nin Viktor’a attığı ilk mesajdan sonraki gün başladı. O gün Yuuri gününe Makkachin’in çok mutlu göründüğü bir fotoğrafla ve altında ‘Bak kim seni tekrar göreceği için çok heyecanlı.’ yazan bir mesajla başladı. Yuuri hiç beklemeden hemen köpeğe olan iltifatlarını belirttiği bir mesaj attı ve bu şekilde konuşmaya devam ettiler. 

Viktor’un gün içinde çok rastgele mesajlar atmak gibi bir alışkanlığı vardı. Makkachin’in şirin fotoğrafları olsun, yaptığı komik şeyler olsun, yaptığı işin sıkıcılığı olsun… Yuuri her zaman nazik bir şekilde cevap verdi. Telefonu ne zaman mesaj geldiğini belirtir bir şekilde titrese vücudunu yeni bir heyecan sarıyordu. Çalışırken telefonunu hep cebinde tutuyor. Kimsenin mesajlarına güldüğünü görmediğini umduğu zamanlarda ise çıkarıyordu. 

Tüm hafta böyle geçti, ta ki Perşembe gelene kadar.

Parka giden tüm yol boyunca Yuuri, bacağının zıplamasını ve ellerinin ikide bir yumruk olmasını durduramıyordu. Tüm sabahını hafif bir panikle geçirmiş, ne giyeceğinden ne diyeceğine kadar her şey hakkında endişelenmişti. En sonunda Phichit onu apartmandan dışarıya, kendini daha fazla sorgulamasına izin vermeyeceğini umarak atmıştı.

Anlaşılan noktaya varınca Viktor’un onu orada beklediğini gördü. Makkachin de yanında oturuyordu. Yuuri’nin yaklaştığını gördüğünde kuyruğunu heyecanla sallamaya başladı. Viktor da Yuuri’yi görür görmez yüzü aydınlandı ve selamlar şekilde elini kaldırdı.

“Selam Viktor.” eğilip Makkachin’e selam vermeden önce Yuuri seslendi yaklaşırken. Makkachin birden oturduğu yerden kalktı, Yuuri’nin yüzünü heyecanlı bir şekilde yaladı ve kafasını daha fazla sevilmek için Yuuri’nin eline bastırdı. 

“Selam Yuuri.” Viktor karşılık verdi ve ardından aşağıda Yuuri’ye katıldı Makkachin’in ilgisini tekrar kendine çekmeye çalışırken. 

En sonunda ikisi de geri kalktılar. Viktor rehber görevini aldı ve Yuuri’yi parkta gezdirdi ta ki köpek koşu alanının kapısına ulaşana kadar. Etrafı çevrili alan köpeklerle ve onların sahipleriyle doluydu. Hepsi de onlara sunulan özgürlüğün tadını çıkarıyordu. Alanda birkaç ağaç ve oturmak için banklar vardı. Çeşit çeşit köpek türü boş alanda koşturuyor, atılan toplara yetişmeye çalıyor veya birbirleriyle oyun oynuyorlardı. Yuuri, Vicchan’ın burayı ne kadar sevebileceğini düşünmeden edemedi.

Alandan içeri girdiklerinde Viktor eğilip Makkachin’i tasmasından kurtarıp onu serbest bıraktı. Makkachin de hemen bu fırsatı değerlendirip koşmaya başladı ve birkaç dakika sonra mutlu bir şekilde ve nefes nefese onların yanına geri döndü. 

Makkachin oynarken Yuuri ve Viktor da onun arkasından sohbet ede ede geliyorlardı. Bir noktadan sonra Viktor, Makkachin’e atmak için bir top yaptı ama dikkatinin büyük bir çoğunluğu hala Yuuri’deydi. Uzunca bir süre sohbet konuları daha hafif, havadan sudan konulardı. Rahatça sohbet edip birbirlerinin eşliğinden keyif alıyorlardı.

Viktor’la ne kadar vakit geçirirse o kadar fazla anlıyordu Yuuri başına ne kadar büyük bir bela aldığını. Viktor ne zaman kahkaha atsa Yuuri’nin kalbi göğsünde biraz daha sıkışıyordu ve kendini çoğunlukla ağaçların dal ve yapraklarının arasından gelen gün ışığının Viktor’un yüzünü ve saçlarını ne kadar mükemmel bir şekilde aydınlattığını düşünerek hayran kalır halde buluyordu. Viktor’un Makkachin’le oynayışını görmek de bu durumuna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Köpekleri Yuuri’nin her zaman en zayıf noktalarından biriydi ve şimdi Viktor’un kendini, kendi köpeğine adayışını görmek Yuuri’nin ona daha hızlı düşmesine sebebiyet veriyordu.

Makkachin’le oynamak aynı zamanda Yuuri’yi de muazzam mutlu ediyordu. Hayatına Viktor ve Makkachin girene kadar çevresinde bir köpek olmasını ne kadar özlediğini fark etmemişti Yuuri. Bunca zaman bir köpeksiz nasıl yaptığını merak etti birden. Çocukluğu boyunca Vicchan onun yer zaman yanındaydı ve üniversite için onu bırakmak, Yuuri’nin yaptığı en zor şeylerden biriydi. Onu arkada bırakıp gitmekten pişmanlık duymayı asla bırakmayacaktı, özellikle de Vicchan…

Yuuri birden kafasını salladı kafasındaki kara düşünceleri dağıtmak için. Onun yerine bir süre Makkachin’in onu yakalamaya çalışasına izin verdi. Köpek onu yakalamaya çalışırken ayaklarının dibinde mutlu bir şekilde koşturuyordu, zıplıyordu. En sonunda Yuuri nefessiz kalıp arkasına dönünce Viktor’un yüzünde mutlu ve sevgi dolu bir ifadeyle ikisini izlediğini gördü.

“Daha önce Makkachin’e bu kadar ayak uydurabilen birini hiç görmemiştim.” dedi Viktor o ve Makkachin yanına döndüklerinde. “Enerjin gerçekten iyi olsa gerek.”

“Bunun için dansa teşekkür edebilirim.” Yuuri itiraf etti. Hiçbir zaman grubundaki en yetenekli dansçı olmamıştı, bunu hemen söyleyebilirdi. Ama diğerleri yorgunluktan çöktükten sonra bile dans edebilirdi. Minako, ona küçük yaşta azim ve direnç aşılamıştı ve asla unutamayacağı dersler vermişti.

Viktor katıldığını belli eder şekilde homurdandı.

“Bir dansçı gibi hareket de ediyorsun.” dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde ve Yuuri’ye dönüp. “Bir gün senin bir performansını izlemek çok isterim.”

Ona söylenen şeyler karşısında hissettiği o acı hissi geri yutmak zorunda kaldı Yuuri. Sahneye çıkıp tekrardan bir performans sergilemek Yuuri’nin hayaliydi ama zaman geçtikçe bu hayali de gerçekleşmekten o kadar uzaklaşıyormuş gibi geliyordu. En son sahneye çıkışından beri bir yıldan biraz fazla olmuştu ve git gide sahneye tekrar çıkamayacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

“Ne oldu?” Viktor meraklı bir şekilde sordu. Yuuri, yüzündeki ifadeyi yumuşatmayı başarmıştı ama Viktor önceki halini kısacık da olsa yakalamıştı.

“Ben yalnızca…” diye başladı iyi bir bahane bulmaya çalışırken. Ardından yalnızca durdu. Tanıştıklarından beri o ve Viktor oldukça yakınlaşmışlar, kendileri ve hayatları hakkında çok fazla detay paylaşmışlardı. Herhalde artık Viktor’un bunu bilme vakti gelmişti.

“Ben yalnızca çok uzun bir süredir dans etmiyorum.” Yuuri itiraf etti. “En azından profesyonelce değil. Mezun olduktan sonraki ilk büyük seçmelerimin önceki akşamı ablamdan köpeğimin öldüğüne dair bir telefon aldım. Ve sonrasında yalnızca…. yıkıldım.”

O akşam, Yuuri’nin hayatının en kötü akşamıydı. Sabaha kadar uyuyamamış ve yastığına hüngür hüngür ağlamış, en yakın arkadaşını kaybetmenin yasını tutmak dışında başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Ertesi sabah tüm dolapları karıştırıp rahatlatıcı tüm yiyecekleri bulup neredeyse hastalanana kadar yemişti. Seçmelere ulaştığında korkunç durumdaydı. Sergilediği performansı düşünmek şimdi bile acı vericiydi. Kendini rezil etmiş, hayatında hiç bu kadar kötü dans etmemişti. Takılıyor veya ayağı kayıyor, sarhoş bir fil zarafetiyle dans ediyordu. Jürilerin küçümseyen yüz ifadeleri sonsuza dek zihnine kazınmıştı.

“Yuuri, çok üzgünüm…” diye başladı Viktor, dehşete düşmüş bir şekilde ancak Yuuri onu kesti. Sempatiye ihtiyacı yoktu, ne de acımaya. Kendi için üzülmüştü ne de olsa.

“Önemli değil.” dedi Viktor’a gerçek öyle olmasa da. “Ama sonrasında bir süreliğine kendimi kaybettim. Çok kötü besleniyordum ve hiç egzersiz yapmıyordum. En sonunda bu ruh halinden çıktım ama o zamana kadar olan olmuştu zaten.1 

Vicchan’ın kaybı ve seçmelerdeki rezaleti birkaç ay boyunca Yuuri’yle kalmıştı Yuuri kendini daha ve daha da kötü hissederken. Daha fazla dans seçmeleri araştırıp kendini yine bir ihtimal rezil etmek bir kenara, sabahları kendini yataktan zar zor çıkartıyordu. Ve yalnızca bu kadar da değil, dans dünyası küçüktü ve dedikodular çok hızlı yayılıyordu. Daha kendine bir şans yaratamadan tüm itibarını yerle bir etmişti ve bunu düzeltip düzeltemeyeceğinden halen daha emin değildi.

“Kendimi toparladım, tekrardan çalışmaya başladım.” Yuuri devam etti. Tüm hikâyeyi olabildiğince hızlıca anlatıp bundan kurtulmak ve konuyu değiştirmek niyetindeydi. “Eski fiziğime geri döndüm ve seçmelere tekrar katılmaya başladım. Ama… halen daha doğru işi bulamadım.”

Bu bir yalandı ama en azından küçük bir yalandı. Hayalindeki işler olmasa da iyi bir başlangıç olabilecek birkaç iş bulmuştu. Oyundan aylarca uzak olmak özgeçmişinde büyük bir boşluk olmasına sebebiyet vermişti ve seçmelerine katıldığı, onun gibi yeni mezunlar için olan küçük pozisyonlar halihazırda onun dönemindekiler tarafından doldurulmuştu. Ama onlar dışında belki de oyuna, dans dünyasına geri dönmesine yardımcı olabilecek başka işler, stajlar veya yarı zamanlı işler vardı. 

Tabi ödeyebiliyorsa. Ama mezuniyetle birlikte yaşam giderleri bir kenara, korkunç geri ödemeler girmişti hayatına ve Yuuri bunların hepsinin altında eziliyordu. Yemek yemesi gerekirken staj yapamazdı, ve uzun vadede garantisi olmayan, saatleri düzenli olmayan bir yarı zamanlı iş de kira ödemesi gerekirken işine yaramazdı. Kahve dükkânında ve restoranındaki stabil işi ve bunlara ek aldığı bahşişler hayallerinden çok uzak olabilirdi ama en azından faturalarını ödüyordu. 

Halen daha araştırıyor, halen daha seçmelere katılıyordu. Ama ilk başarısızlığının üstünden 1 yıl geçmişti ve Yuuri umudunu kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı, olduğu yerde sayıyor, ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın hiçbir ilerleme kaydedemiyordu. Ama hala pes etmemişti. En azından daha pes etmemişti. 

“Ama ben iyiyim!” diye hemen belirtti Viktor’un yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyi görünce. “Burada hala işlerim var ve Phichit ve be de faturaları birlikte ödüyoruz. Ve Harlem’deki evimiz de oldukça ödenebilir bir fiyatta o yüzden-“

“Bekle bir saniye, ne?” Viktor onu durdurmak için elini kaldırdı, kafası karışmış görünüyordu. “Harlem’de mi yaşıyorsun? Ama orası buraya çok uzak!”

“Evet?” dedi Yuuri yavaşça, Viktor’un neden bu kadar şaşırdığını çok da anlamayarak. “Phichit ve benim eski bir arkadaşımız önceden orada yaşıyordu ve oradan taşınınca onun dairesini ucuza kiralama fırsatımız oldu. Evin konumu işlerimize ikimizin de isteyeceğinden daha uzakta ama oldukça arkadaş canlısı bir mahalle, bu yüzden mesafeyi çok da sıkıntı yapmıyoruz.”

“Yalnızca seni hep o civarlarda çalışırken gördüğüm için Midtown veya Upper West Side taraflarında oturduğunu düşündüm.” Viktor itiraf etti. İfadesi biraz suçlu hisseder gibiydi. “O kadar uzun bir yol geleceğini bilsem seni yürüyüşe buraya çağırmazdım.”

Yuuri hala buradaki problemi göremiyordu. Uzun yolculuklara alışık değil değildi sonuçta. Parka gelme süresi neredeyse her gün işe gitme süresiyle aynıydı.

“Sana daha yakın olan bir yeri önermeliydim.” Viktor ekledi. Şimdi ise özür diliyor gibiydi. “Evden buraya gelmen ne kadar sürdü?”

“Yaklaşık yarım saat.” Yuuri omuz silkti. Çok büyük ihtimalle daha uzun sürmüştü ama Viktor’un bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

“O zaman seni evine ben bırakayım.” Viktor ısrar etti. “Seni evine kadar arabayla götürmem daha kolay olur.” 

Yuuri aniden Viktor’un arabasının olduğu gerçeği karşısında yaşadığı sürpriz ile Viktor’un arabası olduğu gerçeği karşısında yaşadığı sinir arasında kalmıştı. Manhattan’da biri neden arabaya ihtiyaç duyardı ki? Bir yerden bir yere gitmek için onlarca yol vardı ve Yuuri üniversitedeyken şehirde arabası olan tek kişiyle tanışmamıştı. Park etme güçlüğü ve masrafı bütün o zahmete de değmiyordu üstelik. Ama elbette Viktor’un bir arabası vardı. Çünkü onun gibi birinin her zaman olurdu.

Yuuri neredeyse reddediyordu ama Viktor’un yavru köpek bakışları atan gözlerine bakma hatasında bulundu ve yıkıldı.

“Pekâlâ.” diye kabul etti Viktor’un yalvaran ifadesinin altında ezilirken.

“Sen biraz daha Makkachin’le oyna. Ben gidip arabayı getiriyorum hemen.” dedi Viktor ona. Teklifi kabul edildiği için memnun görünüyordu.

Tek kelime daha etmeden Yuuri ve Makkachin’i yalnız bırakıp hemen uzaklaştı. Çok da fazla yapacak bir şey olmadığından en yakındaki boş banka oturdu. Makkachin, kafasını Yuuri’nin kucağına yerleştirdi ve Viktor’u beklerken Yuuri’nin onun kulaklarının arkasını dalgın dalgın kaşımasına izin verdi. Birkaç dakika sonra Yuuri’nin telefonu cebinde titredi ve çıkarttığında ekranında Viktor’dan gelen bir ve nereye gelmeleri gerektiği yazan bir mesaj vardı. 

Yuuri eşyalarını toparladı, Makkachin’e tasmasını geri taktı ve köpek alanından dışarı çıktılar. Hızlıca parktan da çıkıp Viktor’un belirttiği noktaya ilerleyince gördüğü şey karşısında dehşete düşerek olduğu yerde kalakaldı.

Viktor Nikiforov tarafından sahip olunan bir arabanın ne kadar gösterişli olduğunu herhâlde tahmin etmeliydi, ama bu bambaşka bir şeydi.

Viktor, parlak siyah bir arabanın penceresine yaslanmış, güzel mavi gözleri büyük camlı siyah gözlükler arkasında saklanmıştı ve sokaktaki diğer herkesin ona attığı bakışlardı tamamen umursamayarak Yuuri’ye el sallıyordu. Araba, yoldaki diğer birkaç otobüs, taksi ve trafiğin büyük bir çoğunluğunu oluşturan minibüsler arasında bariz bir şekilde ortaya çıkıyordu. Apaçık bir şekilde pahalı bir arabaydı, yere yakındı ve o kadar temizdi ki neredeyse parıldıyordu. Tahminen hızı en yükseğe çıkarmak için olan keskin hatları vardı arabanın. Her ne kadar Yuuri, New York trafiğinde Viktor’un arabayı ne kadar hızlı sürebileceğini merak etse de dile getirmedi. 

En azından siyah diye kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştı Yuuri kapıya doğru acele ederken. Kapıyı açtı ve kimsenin onu tanımadığını umarak kendini arabanın içine attı. Daha kötüsü de olabilirdi.

Viktor, Makkachin için arka kapıyı açtı ve kahverengi köpek tereddüt etmeden içeri atladı ve arka koltukta yerini aldı. Yuuri, köpeğin tırnakları deri koltuğu tırmalayınca ürkmeden edemedi ve arabanın kaç yüz bin dolar ettiğini merak etti birden. Viktor endişeli gibi durmuyordu. Onun yerine arabayı durduğu yerden çıkarttı ve şehir trafiğine katıldı.

“Burada sürmek Rusya’da sürmekten çok daha kolay.” dedi gayet rahat bir tavırla, trafiğe doğru manevra yaptı ve Yuuri oturduğu yere biraz daha gömüldü. “Oradaki araban buna göre çok daha güzel ama. Buraya geldiğimde şirket, ortama daha fazla karışmam için araba kiralamamı önerdi, o yüzden de bunu seçtim. Ama evimde favori arabam özel yapım. Motoru daha hızlı ve rengi de pembe. Bundan çok daha güzel görünüyor.”

Yuuri belki de var olan tanrıya, Viktor o arabasını buraya getirmemeyi seçtiği için teşekkür etti. New York’ta simsiyah bir spor araba yeterince kötüydü. Pembe bir araba onun için bir ölüm olurdu. En azından bir nebze daha gösterişsiz bir araba olması merhametinde bulunmuştu. 

Trafik yüzünden mahallesine ulaşması, metroyu kullansa sürecek süreden biraz daha azdı, ama apartmanının önünde durduğunda Yuuri yine de Viktor’a teşekkür etti. Bazı komşuları sokakta geziniyor, kapı önündeki merdivenlerde oturup arkadaşlarıyla takılıyor veya küçük gruplar halinde köşelerde konuşuyorlardı. Yuuri, Viktor’a onu birkaç blok geride onu bırakmasını istemek ve geri kalan yolu yürümek için çok geç kalmıştı. Onu bariz bir şekilde onun olmayan ve sürücü koltuğunda çekici bir adamın olduğu bir arabadan inen kimse başının etini yemeyi bırakmayacaktı. 

Hızlıca kendini arabadan arttı ve sürücü kapısına doğru ilerledi. O yaklaşırken pencere aşağı doğru indi ve Viktor bir eliyle direksiyonu tutup diğer kolunu pencereden sarkıtıp dışarı yaslandı.

“Bugün benimle geldiğin için teşekkürler, Yuuri.” dedi Viktor. Konuşurken biraz daha dışarı yaslanmıştı. 

“Beni davet ettiğin için teşekkürler.” Yuuri cevap verdi. Kendini içgüdüsel olarak daha da eğilirken buldu. “Gerçekten çok zevk aldım.” 

Bu tamamen doğruydu. Öncesindeki gerginliği ve stresi, Viktor’u gördüğü anda dağılmıştı ve geri kalan vakitlerinde, uzun zamandır hiç eğlenmediği kadar eğlenmişti. Araba karşısında hissettiği utanç dışında elbette.

Viktor’un sesi onu durdurmasa Yuuri neredeyse arkasını dönüp gidecekti.

“Yuuri.” Viktor seslendi yumuşak bir şekilde. Ses tonu alçak ve çekiciydi, ilk tanıştıkları akşam Yuuri’nin ona düşmesine neden olan ses tonuydu bu. “Ben de öyle. Ve seni tekrar görmeyi çok isterim.” 

Viktor’un parmakları direksiyonda üstünkörü bir ritim tutuyordu o konuşurken ve oldukça rahat görünüyordu. Gözleri hala Yuuri’nin üstündeydi. Yuuri’nin tam aksine. Kalbi göğsünde birden daha hızlı atmaya başlamıştı ve avuç içleri terliyordu.

“Benimle bir akşam yemeğine çıkmak ister misin?” 

Yuuri aniden donuverdi olduğu yerde. Denenleri algılaması birkaç saniyesini aldı, ardından biraz daha saniye düğümlenen dilini çözüp bir şekilde ona bir cevap vermek için harcandı.

Çok uzun süre beklettiği belliydi çünkü Viktor’u yüzü birden düştü ve aralarına biraz daha mesafe koymak için içeri geri girdi. Yuuri birden öne atladı ve parmaklarıyla daha fazla içeri girmemesi için Viktor’un kolunu kavradı.

“Hayır hayır, bunu çok isterim!” Yuuri diye bağırdı birden. Viktor’un yüzüne bir rahatlama yayılmıştı yeniden. “Ama, şey… ne zaman? Ve nerede?” 

Neyse ki Viktor Yuuri’nin birbirine karışmış kelimelerini aldırmıyordu. Hatta neredeyse bundan büyülenmiş gibiydi.

“Ne zaman boşsun?” diye sordu.

Yuuri hızlıca gelecek mesailerini kafasından geçirdi ve boş vakitlerinin azlığına lanet okudu. Sonraki izin günü için bir hafta daha bekleyemezdi, beklenti onu öldürürdü. 

“Pazar günü olabilir.” diye önerdi onun yerine. “Sabah ve öğlenleyim mesailerim var ama akşamı boşum.” 

“O zaman Pazar akşamı.” diye onayladı Viktor cazibeli sırıtışıyla. “Seni buradan saat 7 gibi alırım. Sonrasını bana bırak.” 

 

\--

 

“Giyecek hiçbir şeyim yok!” diye sızlandı Yuuri kendini yüz üstü yatağına attı hemen arkasından.

Phichit dolabını ciddi bir tavırla inceledi hemen.

“Evet, gerçekten de yok.” diye cevap verdi duruma hiç yardım etmeyerek. Uzanıp elleriyle Yuuri’nin dolabındaki eskimiş kot pantolonları ve tişörtleri karıştırdı, hiç de etkilenmemiş bir şekilde. Yuuri biliyordu ki kendine yeni kıyafetler almayalı ve kendine çeki düzen vermeyeli çok uzun bir süre olmuştu ama durumun vehametini ancak Viktor ile olan randevusundan hemen önce fark etti. Sahip olduğu yegâne şeyler ya eskiydi ya günlüktü ya da üniformaydı.

“Buna ne dersin?” diye sordu Phichit, Yuuri’nin dolabının derinliklerinden üstünde siyah kumaşların olduğu bir askı çıkarttı. Kafasını, gömüldüğü yastıktan kaldırıp bakınca Phichit’in sahip olduğu tek takım elbiseyi ona gösterdiğini gördü. Bu, son zamanlarda pek de fazla sayıda olmayan önemli buluşmalara veya toplantılara giydiği takımıydı.

“Viktor’un her gün ne giydiğini göz önünde bulundurunca, fazla giyinmek az giyinmekten çok daha iyidir.” diye ekledi Phichit takım elbiseyi Yuuri’ye atıp. “Onun kadar fazla parası olan birinin, seni kıyafet kuralı kot pantolon ve tişört olan bir yere akşam yemeğine götüreceğini hiç zannetmiyorum.”

Yuuri bir kez daha inleyip kafasını yastığa gömdü. Viktor ile Makkachin’i gezdirdikleri zaman aralarındaki sınıf farkını neredeyse unutmuştu, aralarında olabilecek şeyler birden imkânsız görünmemişlerdi. İkisinin de yaklaşık benzer zevkleri vardı, benzer komedi anlayışı vardı ve ikisi de köpekleri çok seviyorlardı. Ta ki Phichit, Viktor’la bir akşam yemeği randevunun 5 yıldızlı bir restoranı ve büyük ihtimalle Yuuri’nin asla karşılayamayacağı yemekleri içereceğini belirtene kadar ve Yuuri tekrar paniklemeye başlamıştı.

“Bunu neden kabul ettim?” diye sordu Phichit’e kederli bir şekilde, yuvarlanıp takım elbiseyi aldı ve ucuz kesimi ve dikimi görüp daha da dehşete uğradı. Viktor’dan ne kadar hoşlanırsa hoşlansın istediği tek şey yalnızca normal bir randevuydu. Lüks bir restoranda Viktor, Tom Ford giyerken ve menüdeki yemek fiyatlarını bile kontrol etmezken onun karşısında ucuz bir takım elbiseyle oturma fikri, Yuuri’nin kendine olan güvenine hiç de yardımcı olmuyordu. 

“Çünkü sen sapsın, o seksi, iyi ve şirin bir köpeği var.” diye karşılık verdi Phichit. Onunla alay eder bir şekilde bakıyordu Yuuri’ye. Sonra Yuuri’nin dolabına geri döndü. “Kravatın var mı?”

Yuuri olumlu cevap vermek niyetiyle homurdandı kendini oturmaya zorlamadan önce. Hızlıca takım elbiseyi eliyle düzeltti ve en azından kırışık olmadığı için sevindi. Phichit dolabını karıştırmaya, Yuuri’nin dolabının için gömdüğüne emin olduğu kravatı aramaya devam etti. 

“Vay canına, bu çok çirkin.” Phichit belirtti elinde Yuuri’nin açık mavi renkteki kravatını tutarken ona geri dönerek. “Lütfen bana başka kravatlarının olduğunu söyle. Tercihen siyah.” 

Yuuri kafasını sallayınca Phichit yalnızca iç geçirdi. Yuuri alınmadan edemedi. O kravatı seviyordu.

Phichit ona kumaş şeridini attı ve Yuuri de onu havada tuttu ve takım elbisenin geri kalan parçalarını toparlamaya devam ettiler. Yuuri hızlıca üstünü değiştirdi, kıyafeti üstünde düzeltti ve saçlarını geriye tarayıp gözlüklerini çıkardı. Hazırlanmasını bitirince Phichit onu baştan sona dikkatle inceledi ve en sonunda başıyla onayladı. 

“Bu gece evden çıksam mı?” diye sordu Phichit Yuuri hazırlandığında, dudaklarının kenarı yukarı kıvrılıyordu. “Veya kendime kulak tıkacı mı alsam?”

“Hayır!” diye çıkıştı Yuuri. Ama yine de yanaklarının söylenenler karşısında ısınmaya ve kızarmaya başladığını hissediyordu. “Viktor’u ilk randevumuzda eve getirmeyeceğim.”

“İkinci randevunuz.” diye belirtti Phichit gözünü kırparak ve Yuuri’nin ona attığı bakışları tamamen görmezden gelerek. 

“Fark etmez, onu bu gece eve getirmiyorum. Veya onun evine de gitmiyorum.” Yuuri ekledi Phichit’nin müstehcen bakışlarını görünce. 

Şükürler olsun ki sohbete daha devam edemediler çünkü tam o anda Yuuri’nin telefonu yeni gelen bir mesajla titredi. Yuuri telefonunun ekranına baktığında Viktor’un adı ona bakıyordu ekrandan, altındaki mesajsa Yuuri’ye onun dışarda beklediğini söylüyordu.

Ceketini alıp hemen hemen kapıdan dışarı koştu Yuuri, giderken Phichit’e alelacele bir şekilde elveda edip. Merdivenlerden aşağı yarı koşarak yarı tökezleyerek indi gerginliğin ona tekrar çarptığını hissederken, ve Viktor’u daha fazla bekletmek istemiyordu. Apartmanın kapısına ulaştığında, dışarı adım atmadan önce kendini toparlamak için birkaç saniye bekledi ve elinden geldiğince kalbinin hızlı atışını ve karnının düğümlenmesini takmamaya zorladı kendini. 

Viktor’un arabası dışarıda bekliyordu. Birkaç gün önce de olduğu gibi bulunduğu yerle bir alakası yokmuş gibi, sanki oraya uygun değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Ama Yuuri bunun farkına neredeyse varmadı bile. Tüm dikkati sürücü koltuğunda oturan adamın üstündeydi.

Pencere aşağı indi ve her zamanki kadar yakışıklı görünen Viktor pencereden dışarı yaslandı. Giydiği ceket ve gömlek koyu renkteydi ve saçlarının gümüşi grisiyle çok güzel bir tezat oluşturuyordu. Gözleri, Yuuri binadan çıktığı anda ona kilitlendi ve sanki büyük ihtimalle tüm apartmandan daha pahalı olan arabayı gözden kaçırabilirmiş gibi elini salladı.

“Bu akşam çok güzel görünüyorsun.” Viktor iltifat etti Yuuri yaklaşırken, gözleri Yuuri’yi baştan ayağa taradı.

“Sen de öyle.” Yuuri cevap verdi ön koltuğun kapısını açıp kendini içeri sokarken. Bir şekilde Viktor, arabanın içinde daha da iyi görünüyordu. Yüzü, güneş ışıklarının son demleriyle yumuşak bir şekilde aydınlanıyordu ve gözleri ise Yuuri’nin görüntüsünü içerken parlıyorlardı. Bu kadar küçük ve kapalı bir ortamda Yuuri, Viktor’un her zamanki gibi keskin ve baş döndürücü kokan tıraş sonrası kolonyasının kokusunu alabildiğine yemin edebilirdi. Yuuri birden yakasıyla uğraşmaya başladı çünkü arabanın içi nasıl olduysa oturduğundan itibaren birkaç saniye içinde birden ısınmaya başlamıştı.

Viktor arabayı çalıştırdı ve motor, altlarında belli belirsiz bir şekilde ses çıkarırken ilerlemeye başladı. İzlediği yol şehir merkezine gidiyordu, araba ise kornaya basan taksiler ve sinir olmuş sürücülerin arasından kayıp gidiyordu. Ama Viktor, havadan sudan sohbet ederken bunların hiçbirini fark etmemiş gibiydi. Yuuri konuştukça geçtikleri caddelere bakıyor ve yaklaşık nereye gittiklerini anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Viktor, akşam yemeğine gittiklerini açıkça belirtmişti ama Yuuri’yi götürmeyi planladığı restoranı söylememişti.

Bir binanın yanında durduklarında Yuuri, takım elbise giydiği için çok memnundu. Karşısındaki binanın girişinin önündeki giriş kusursuz beyaz direklerle desteklenmişti ve yaldızlı ve ustalıkla budanmış ağaçlar girişin kenarını süslüyordu. Böyle bir yer kesinlikle binanın arkasındaki çalışan girişinden girmeye alışık olduğu bir yerdi, bu şatafatlı girişten değil.

Viktor, Yuuri’den önce arabadan çıktı ve Yuuri’nin tarafına gidip hemen kapısını açtı ve elini uzattı. Yuuri, bu jestin karşısında kızarmamaya çalışarak elini tuttu ve Viktor’un arabadan çıkmasına yardımcı olmasına izin verdi. Birlikte kol kola restorana girdiler. Viktor ona çok yakın duruyordu ve vücutları ne zaman birbirine değse, Yuuri onun vücudundan yayılan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. 

Ancak restoranın kapısından içeri adım attıkları anda Yuuri çevresine bakındı ve göğsünde hissettiği kötü hisleri zaptetmeye çalışırken Viktor’un yanında olmasının hissettirdiği keyfi neredeyse unutmuştu. Tahmin ettiğinden da fazlasıyla oraya uygun, oraya ait değildi. Onların tarafına dönen her bir bakış onu karşısındaki odanın ihtişamı karşısında daha fazla sefil hissettiriyordu.

Restoran muazzam büyüktü ve büyük, parıldayan avizelerle aydınlanıyordu. Duvarlar sanatsal siyah-beyaz fotoğraflarla doluydu ve aralarda, şehrin göz alıcı ışıklarına açılan pencereler vardı. Sandalyeler en yumuşak derilerle kaplıydı ve gümüş sofra takımları ve kristal bardakların üstünü süslediği masaların altına sokulmuşlardı. Tüm oda alçak sesli ve hoş sohbetlerle doluydu. Garsonlar masadan masaya koştururken diğer müşteriler de kendi sohbetlerine dalmışlardı. 

Yanına bakınca Viktor’un ne kadar rahat olduğunu ve Yuuri’nin huzursuzluğundan haberdar olmadığını gördü. Yuuri’nin tam aksine odaya tam olarak uyuyordu. Yuuri’nin ürküp geri gitmesine yeterdi neredeyse ama tam o anda Viktor, yüzündeki bariz heyecanla ona döndü ve Yuuri kendini, endişelerini bir kenara atmaya zorladı. Kendini oraya ait hissetmeyebilirdi ama Viktor bunu fark etmediği sürece bir sıkıntı yoktu. Kendini umursamamaya zorlayabilirdi.

“Seni en sevdiğim yerlerden birine getirdim.” dedi Viktor, Yuuri ile birlikte bir garson tarafından müsait bir masaya götürülürken. “Buradaki yemekler lezizdir.” 

Etrafına bakınca Yuuri de buna atılabilirdi. Tabaklardaki her bir parça gayet sanatsal bir şekilde yerleştirilmişti ve etrafa yayılan yemek kokuları cennete ait gibiydi. 

“Bir arkadaşım burayı bana ben New York’a ilk taşındığım zamanlar önermişti.” diye devam etti Viktor otururlarken. “Onun, şehirdeki böyle hoş şeylerle alakalı bilgisi benimkinden daha zengin.”

“Ben onunla hiç tanıştım mı?” diye sordu Yuuri merakla. Viktor’un tanıdıklarının hiçbiriyle kişisel olarak tanışmamıştı ama bazılarına servis yapmıştı ve gördüğü bir yüzü asla unutmazdı Yuuri. 

“Hayır.” dedi Viktor gülümseyerek kafasını sallarken. “Chris benimle çalışmıyor. Bizler eski arkadaşlarız, yatılı okula birlikte gittik.” 

“Yatılı okul mu?” diye sordu Yuuri, bir kaşını sorgular bir şekilde kaldırdı. Viktor’u tipik, yatılı okula gitmiş biri olarak hayal edemiyordu.

“Le Rosey, İsviçre.” diye açıkladı Viktor, sesi neredeyse zorla çıkıyordu. “Babam beni oraya ben 8 yaşımdayken gönderdi. Oğlu için en iyisi.”

Ses tonunda hafif bir acı vardı Viktor’un, sanki söze dökmediği kelimelerde bir şey saklı gibiydi. Ama Yuuri daha bunu soramadan Viktor hızlıca ilerlemişti. 

“Chris’le orada tanıştım ve o zamandan beri arkadaşız.” dedi Viktor ve ses tonundan arkadaşını ne kadar sevdiği belli oluyordu. “O hala İsviçre’de yaşıyor. Ailesi nesillerdir orada bankacılıkla uğraşıyor. Ama Chris dünyayı gezmekten çok zevk alıyor, bu yüzden arada sırada kapımda belirip beni eğlenmeye dışarı sürükleyebiliyor. Her zaman ne kadar sıkı çalıştığım hakkında söylenip duruyor.” 

Son kısım hafif bir kıkırdamayla söylenmişti. Viktor’un gözleri uzaklara dalmıştı ve sanki içinde eski bir anıyı tekrar yaşıyordu.

“Görünüşe göre Phichit ve Chris çok iyi anlaşırlar.” dedi Yuuri şefkatle ve Viktor’un bakışları tekrar onun üstündeydiler. Phichit, Yuuri’nin bugüne kadar gördüğü en çalışkan insanlardan biriydi ama aynı zamanda Yuuri’nin bildiği en aktif sosyal hayatlardan birine sahipti. Çok çalışma ve çok eğlenmeyi, Yuuri’nin hiç başaramadığı bir şekilde dengelemeyi başarıyordu ve Yuuri’ye her zaman biraz daha dinlenmesi ve gelecekle alakalı bu kadar endişelenmeyi bırakıp şu anın keyfini çıkarması için ısrar ediyordu.

Viktor onayladığını belirtir bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Ya siz ikiniz nasıl tanıştınız?” diye sordu meraklı bir şekilde. Viktor ve Phichit kahve dükkânında birkaç kez karşılaşmışlardı ama hiç uzun sohbetler etmemişlerdi daha önce. Yuuri herhalde bunan menün olması gerektiğini düşündü. Phichit’in birlikte geçirdikleri yıllar içinde Yuuri’yle alakalı çok fazla utanç verici hikâyesi vardı ve büyük ihtimalle bunlar, Viktor’un 5 dakika içinde korkup kaçmasına yeterdi. Ya da Yuuri’nin bir daha onun gözüne bakamamasına sebep olabilirlerdi.

“Üniversitede.” diye cevapladı Viktor’un sorusunu. “Benim bölümüm dans okuluyla şehir üniversitesi arasında bir ortaklık kapsıyordu. Onunla orada, görsel sanatlar çalışmaya geldiğinde tanıştım. Bir gün bir fotoğrafçı olmak istiyor.” 

Ancak sohbetleri devam edemeden başka bir garsonun gelişiyle kesildi. Garson ne istediklerini sorduğunda Yuuri panikledi çünkü kendini Viktor’la sohbetlerine o kadar kaptırmıştı ki daha menüye bakıp ne istediğine karar vermemişti. Viktor rahatsız olmuşa benzemiyordu, yalnızca Yuuri menüyü hemen alıp hızlıca tararken birkaç içecek söyleyip adamı yolladı. 

Normalde planı bulduğu en ucuz şeyi sipariş etmekti, tüm akşamı bir salata yiyerek geçirmek zorunda kalacak olsa bile. Ama menüyü açtığında Yuuri dehşete düştü çünkü yemeklerin yanında fiyatı yazmıyordu. Çünkü anlaşılan zengin insanların harcayacak bol parası olduğunda yemek fiyatı gibi basit şeylerle ilgilenmeleri gerekmiyordu.

Garson onlara içecekleriyle geri döndüğünde Yuuri halen daha karar verememişti. Menüdeki her şey kulağa çok pahalı geliyordu ve bu nedenle ona ne istediği sorulduğunda panikledi ve rastgele bir yemek seçti. Viktor bir problem olduğunu sezmemiş gibiydi, Yuuri’ye geri dönüp sohbetlerine kaldığı yerden devam ettiler.

Birkaç dakika boyunca Yuuri gerilmeye devam etti ve bu akşamki endişeleri, tüm gücüyle onu tekrar vurdu. Ama en sonunda kendini Viktor’la yaptığı sohbetlerin tanıdıklığına bıraktı ve rahatlamaya başladı. Birbirleriyle üniversite zamanlarından hikayeleri paylaştılar. Yuuri özellikle çok utanç verici olmayan komik hikâyeleri seçmeye özen gösteriyordu. Viktor’un Yuuri’nin daha…ilginç hikâyelerini dinlemek için biraz daha içmesini beklemesi gerekiyordu. Her ne kadar Phichit hala ‘şampanya ve direk dansı olayı’ adı verilen olayın yaşandığı günden fotoğrafları olsa ve onları bir gün kesinlikle, sırf Yuuri’yi utanç içinde kıvrandırmak için, Viktor’a göstereceğinden emin olsa da. 

Viktor hep nazik bir şekilde cevap verdi ve Yuuri’ye kendi eski okul günlerinden ve Chris’le birlikte başlarına açtığı belalardan bahsediyordu. Yuuri de ona Hasetsu günlerinden, Yuuko ve Minako’dan ve onsendeki* ailesinden bahsetti. Sohbetlerine o kadar dalmışlardı ki yemek geldiğinde zar zor fark ettiler.

Yuuri, tam önüne yemek dolu bir tabak bırakılıp yemeğin leziz aromasını içine çektiğinde anladı yemeğin geldiğini. Yemeğinin ilk lokması diline bir zevk dalgası yaydı ve Yuuri memnuniyetle inlemekten kendini alamadı. 

“Yemek güzel mi?” diye sordu Viktor, sesi biraz boğuk geliyordu. Yuuri kafasını yemeğinden kaldırıp Viktor’a baktığında, onun Yuuri’ye bakarken yanaklarının renklendiğini gördü.

Yuuri başı ile onayladı, lokmasını yuttu ve tatmin olmuş bir şekilde iç geçirdi. 

Yemeklerini yerlerken konuşmaya devam ettiler. Yuuri leziz yemeklerin tadını çıkarmak ve Viktor’u dinlemenin arasında kalmıştı. Viktor hayat dolu bir hikâye anlatıcısıydı, çok heyecanlı bir şekilde hikâyesini anlatırken çılgınca hareket ediyordu ve Yuuri kendini kolayca Viktor’un anlattıklarına kaptırdığını fark etti. Faka bazen, Viktor’un masmavi gözlerinin içinde ve sesinin sakinleştirici tonunda kayboluyor, ağzından çıkan kelimeleri dinlemeyi unutuyor ve Viktor’un kendisi tarafından büyüleniyordu.

Tüm akşam boyunca, etrafındaki masalar boşalmaya başladığında bile sohbet etmeye devam ettiler. Ayağa kalkıp çıkmak için hazırlandıklarında restoranda neredeyse yalnızca onlar kalmıştı. Yuuri neredeyse hesabın kendi payını ödemeyi teklif edecekti ancak bunu yapamadan Viktor, sanki hiçbir şey değilmiş gibi hesabı almıştı bile. Her ne kadar Yuuri kendi ayını ödemek istese de bir yandan da rahatlamıştı. İstese bile yediği yemeği karşılayamazdı. Yapması gereken tek şey bir sonraki randevularında hesabı kendinin ödemesiydi, tercihen daha uygun fiyatlı bir yerde.

Hesap ödendikten sonra Viktor ona arabaya kadar eşlik etti halen daha heyecanlı bir şekilde konuşurken. Yuuri her bir kelimeye tutundu çünkü gecelerinin bitmesini istemiyordu. Viktor’la daha fazla vakit geçirdikçe onun eşliğini o kadar daha çok istiyordu. Belki aralarında belli farklılıklar olabilirdi, ama ortak olan, birbirlerini kolayca tamamlayan çok fazla özellikleri vardı, tıpkı birbirini tamamlayan iki yapboz parçası gibi.

Eve sürerlerken de sohbetleri devam etti. Viktor, nasıl Makkachin’i evde eğitmeye çalıştığı ve nasıl bir kaosa sebebiyet verdiği hakkında hikâyeler anlatıyordu. Küçük Viktor’un yaramaz yavru Makkachin’in peşinde koşturması düşüncesi, Yuuri’nin kaldırabileceğinden çok daha tatlıydı. Arabayla cadde ve sokakları geçerlerken Yuuri de Vicchan’ı evde eğitme maceralarını anlattı ve Vicchan’ın nasıl soyunma odalarına kaçıp o esnada orada yıkanan müşterilerin havlularını nasıl çiğnediğini anlatınca Viktor’un kahkahası arabayı doldurdu.

Ne zaman ki Yuuri’nin apartmanının önüne geldiler, Viktor arabayı kenara çekti ama Yuuri arabadan çıkmak itemiyordu. Bunun yerine binaya baktı ve dairelerinin ışığının halen daha yanık olduğunu gördü. Görünüşe göre Phichit onu bu saate kadar beklemişti ve akşamın nasıl geçtiğini duymak istiyordu.

“Artık gitmeliyim.” dedi Yuuri isteksizce. Viktor da en az onun kadar isteksiz görünerek onayladı.

“Sana kapıya kadar eşlik edeyim.” diye önerdi birlikte arabadan çıkarlarken. “İçeri güvenle girdiğinde emin olmak istiyorum.”

“Bunu yapmana gerek yok.” dedi Yuuri ama yine de Viktor’un elini tutmasına izin verdi. Binanın kapısına kadar yalnızca birkaç metre vardı ama Viktor’la biraz daha vakit geçirme şansını asla kaçırmazdı.

“Ama bunu yapmak istiyorum.” Viktor cevapladı, kapıya giderlerken sesi alçak ve davetkârdı. Merdivenlere ulaştıklarında Yuuri ona döndü ve kalbinin, Viktor’un ses tonu ve parmaklarının birbirlerine kenetlenme hissi karşısında hızla atmaya başladığını fark etti.

“Neden?” diye sordu cevabını bildiğini umarak. Aralarındaki ateş çok uzun zamandır büyüyordu ve Yuuri’nin bu ateş karşısında pes etmekten çok istediği bir şey yoktu. Kendini Viktor’un ona hissettirdiği duygulara bırakıp onlarla sürüklenmek istiyordu. Kendini bu kadar reddedilişten sonra buna bırakmak istiyordu.

“Bunu yapabilmek için.” Viktor mırıldandı, kelimeler bir ıslık şeklindeydi ve bu, Yuuri’nin omurgasından aşağı bir ürperti inmesine neden oldu. Şimdi kapının önünde duruyorlardı, sokak ışıkları tarafından aydınlanıyorlardı ve Viktor daha önce hiç bu kadar güzel görünmemişti. Gözleri kapkara ve arzu doluydu ama elleri, Yuuri’nin çenesini kavradığında çok nazikti. Parmakları yavaş ve gevşek bir ritimle yanağını okşuyordu.

Viktor kafasını izin ister bir şekilde eğdi ve Yuuri’nin geri çekilme ihtimaline karşı ona acı veren birkaç saniye boyunca bekledi. Ancak Yuuri ona biraz daha yaklaştı, ileri doğru bir adım daha attı ve artık neredeyse tüm vücutları birbirine değiyordu. Nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu. Viktor eğildiğinde, Yuuri ne beklediğini bildiğini zannediyordu ama hiçbir şey, onu Viktor’un dudaklarının onunkilere bastırdığı anda hissettiği ezici duyguya hazırlayamazdı.

Öpüşme önce nazik başladı ancak uzun süre böyle kalmadı. Dudakların kendininkilere dokunma hissi zaten Yuuri’nin göğsünü ısıtmaya yetiyordu ve Yuuri, Viktor’u kendine daha da çekti ve kendini bile şaşırtan bir tutkuyla öpücüğüne karşılık verdi. Viktor nazikçe cevap verdi, elleri Yuuri’nin belini sarıp onu kendine daha fazla çekip Yuuri’nin nefesini kesti. 

Yuuri sanki saatler geçmiş gibi hissediyordu. Ama aslında ayrıldıklarında yalnızca birkaç saniye geçmişti. İkisi de nefes nefese kalmışlardı. Yuuri Viktor’un gözlerine baktığında, göz bebeklerinin nasıl da iştahla genişlediklerini gördü. Yuuri’nin kalbi göğsünde o kadar sert atıyordu ki nabzının nasıl attığını hissedebiliyordu. Viktor’un dudaklarının değdiği yer halen daha karıncalanıyordu. Yuuri tüm vücuduna yayılmış duygu kıvılcımlarını hissediyordu.

Viktor nazikçe geri çekildi. Yüzünde bariz bir isteksizlik vardı.

“Artık gitmeliyim.” diye mırıldandı. Sanki kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Yuuri istemeye istemeye onayladı, geriye bir adım attı ve hızlı atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Seni tekrar görecek miyim?” diye atıldı birden, ama kulağa ne kadar çaresiz geldiğini fark edince içten içe ürperdi. Bu şekilde sormak istememişti ama olan olmuştu bir kere. Akşamlarını, kelimelere dökebileceğinden çok daha fazla sevmişti ama direkt Viktor’un ilişkilerine devam etmek istediğini farz edip sonradan bunun doğru olmadığını görüp de hayal kırıklığına uğramak istemiyordu. 

“Elbette.” Viktor cevapladı, Yuuri’nin sorusu karşısında şaşırmış görünerek. Ardından yüz ifadesi yumuşadı ve Yuuri’nin ellerini tekrar kendilerininkine alıp ona gülümsedi. “Benimle olmak istediğin sürece.”

Parmakları Yuuri’ninkilerle kenetli bir şekilde birkaç saniye daha oyalandı. Ancak en sonunda onları serbest bırakıp arkaya doğru bir adım attı ve tekrar Yuuri’den uzaklaştı.

“İyi geceler, Yuuri.” dedi Viktor. Her kelimesinden sevgi akıyordu.

Bununla birlikte arkasını dönüp ilerledi ve arabasına binip geceye karıştı. Yuuri, dudakları halen daha öpüşmenin etkisinde ve kalbi mutlu bir şekilde şarkı söylerken bir süre daha merdivenlerde durmaya devam etti.


End file.
